Misery to a good life
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: This will tell about Humphrey and how he has s horrible life. He is beaten and treated like dirt. One day he gets pushed too far and does the unthinkable. But it doesn't stop there.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright day in the city of jasper. People were walking around. Well aculy they were practically wolfs. Except these wolfs acted like humans. Yep, wolfs that walked, talked, laughed, had jobs, and all the things humans would do. Everyone was happy with their life's, well almost everyone. Their was one particular gray 14 year old wolf that has had a terrible life. This wolf was an orphan, and all of his orphan family's were dicks to him. He was first adopted at age 6 by a family with two other kids. This family treated him like crap. They abused him, yelled at him, insulted him, and much much more. They got rid of him and put him back in the orphanage when he was 8. He was agin adopted by a pair of people with no kids. When they adopted him he spent two weeks taking crap and abuse from them. After that two weeks they sent him to a year long military school. There he was 'disciplined' and shaped him. When he returned to the couple they still didn't like him and sent him back to an orphanage. Their he met another wolf that was just like him. He just had a different fur color. That wolfs name was McCabe. He had black fur with red streaks all natural. They were the best of friends for the next five years since no one had adopted them. But then when they were both 14 they were adopted. This wolf I am talking about is Humphrey. He doesn't have a last name though, and that is completely his choice. We will now look into his life from his point of view from the time that he starts high school.

HUMPHREY'S POINT OF VIEW:

I awoke today like any other day. Wishing I was dead. My life had sucked. All my life I had been treated like shit. My parents abandoned me at a young age and I've been an orphan ever since. The only person I would call family was a wolf named McCabe. We had been the best of pals in the orphanage for five years helping each other get through the days. He was like an older brother to me. He was about two years older than me. He was also my only friend. I never had friends in school. I was always a loner. I wouldn't talk to anyone and no one would talk to me. And when McCabe went to High school I was scared. Their were these wolfs who would always bully me. Their names were Jordan, and Alex plus their gang of people. I could easily defend my self from both of them but when they used their whole group I would always be beat up. But not when McCabe was there. He always protected me since he to was sent to a military school. But when he left I would always get beat up and no one would ever do a thing about it. Sometimes even the teachers would just walk away. I hated my life. And when McCabe and I got adopted he moved somewhere far away from Jasper. I was devastated.

To top of being beaten up at school I was also beaten up by my adoption parent. It was only one. Originally it was two but the woman died and the man just decided to take care of me. But he really didn't take care of me he beat me, barley fed me, and plane out despised me. The only reason he still kept me around was to make me work around the house.

The only real reason I liked going to school anymore was to see a certain she-wolf. Her name is Kate Roberts. I really have a giant crush on her. But no one knew. I could hide my emotions really well. I loved everything about her, well what I knew about her. She was beautiful. I was also a master ease dropper. I would sometimes listen in on her conversations. I could tell that she was kind and caring of others. But she didn't even seem to know that I existed. No one really treated me like a real wolf. I was treated like dirt by everyone. But I never showed any aggression towards anyone. The only time I would fight be be to protect myself. If anyone would aculy talk to me, which was usually a question about school, I would always be nice to people I would never stoop to a low level of being a jurk.

Even though I would show kindness to others I was super depressed. I was usually a loner and would never talk to any one unless confronted. I was depressed but I never hurt myself to blow off steam. I would never cut myself or do anything like that. My stress reliever was to lift weights or do anything to exercise. I was really muscular. I never would show it off though. I always would wear baggy clothes and long sleeve shirts. I didn't like people who would use their body's to become more liked, like Jordan. Even though I was way more muscular than him. Also what I would do to blow off steam was to take my foster fathers guns out to the shooting range that was right next to my house and shoot some. I was a real excellent shooter. I really liked guns.

I also liked to listen to music. My favorite bands are Avenge seven fold, Escape the fate, Fall out boy, Panic at the Disco, and my chemical romance. I like other bands but those are my favorite. The video games I liked to play were Call of Duty, Halo, Bio Shock, Borderlands, and Crack Down. I kind of liked to read. If I could name any of my favorite books they would be the Jurassic Park books. My favorite movies are Independence Day, Jurassic Park 1,2, and 3, and some others.

Today was going to be a terrible day for me. Over the summer I had been hoping that this day would not come. I hated everything that was about this day. Today was my first day of High School as a Freshman.


	2. Chapter 2

I got out of bed not wanting to. But if I didn't and Phil(foster father) found out he would beet me even more than he usually would. I hated life here, but it wasn't like I could just run away. I would have no way to survive. Plus they would be able to find me with ease. I went to my shower, striped down and got in. I liked taking showers, it was the place that I could think about stuff without being bothered. I finished up showering and got out. I got out my clothes which were the my usual black jeans, boxers, black shirt, and my favorite jacket. My favorite jacket was just a plane black thin coat, and I wore it all the time. Only taking it off when I went to bed and took my showers.

After I got dressed I made my way down stairs. Luckily Phil had to go to work early this morning and I wouldn't run into him. I took what ever food was left for me, which wasn't much just a old half eaten granola bar. I ate it and looked at the time, 6:00. My school started at 7:05, so I had plenty of time just to relax until I had to walk out those doors into my hellish life. I just sat on my couch playing what I thought would go on today in my mind. It would probably be the usual, walk to school get beat up by bullies before school, then go to my classes, get beat up at lunch, go to the rest of my classes, get out of school get beat up, get home and get abused by Phil, go to my room do homework then go to sleep and have the same exact things happen the next. I laid on my couch until 6:35, then got up and went out my door. The walk from here to the High school was about ten-fifteen minutes depending if I ran into Jordan, and his little gang of people.

Luckily I didn't run into them on my way to school. I got to my school without being harmed. But I knew I would run into them sooner or later. When I got there I waited on the patio for the bell the ring signaling us to go in. Their were a lot of people already there all talking hanging out with their friends and having a good time. While I just found a secluded place and just sat down there hoping no one would find me. I liked being alone it gave me time to think about random things. It's not that I didn't want friends but it was just that no one liked me except for McCabe. The only people who would talk to me would be people who needed help with their work. I was really smart. I have always had a 4.0 average. My favorite subject was math. I was hoping that when I graduated I could get away from everyone here and go start a new life somewhere else. And to do that I would need really good grades.

I was brought out of my thinking when I heard footsteps coming my way. "Well look who it is, it's our old pal Humphrey." The wolf known as Jordan said. I sighed and looked up with a fake smile. I would always have a smile on no matter what the situation. I know it's kind of weird but that's just me. "Hello Jordan, and what brings you fine gentlemen here today." I said already knowing what would happen. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you know what will happen." He said with a smirk. "Just get it over with." I said not wanting to fight it knowing that I would just end up more hurt. They picked me up and held me. They then took turns punching me in the gut. I didn't make any indications that I was just in pain just stood there and took it. After they got done punching me, they threw me to the ground and started to kick me. "I guess he doesn't have anymore fight in him." Alex said. They then stopped kicking me. "I guess that's enough for today." Jordan said as they started to leave.

I was just left there on the ground silently crying to myself. Why did this have to be my life. I was always nice to others even when I was beaten and thrown around my whole life. Why did I deserve this. I slowly got up to my feet knowing that I was going to be soar for a couple of days. I sat there the rest of the time until the bell rang. I got up and walked into the school.

Jordan and his group were smart enough only to hit my body and legs so that teachers wouldn't notice and ask me. I never told anyone. Not that I was scared it was just that I knew from my middle school years that no one would do anything about it. I went to my newly assigned locker and put all the stuff I didn't need away then went to my first period. My first class was A.P. human geography. It was taught by a teacher named Ms. Sanchez. She only really told us the rules of his class and what we would be learning. Time seemed to fly and I was off to my seconded period, Geometry. This class was taught by Mr. Hendricks. It was the same thing as in my last class, class rules and what we would do in his class. Except in this class i had Kate with. I didn't make eye contact with her though and sat on the opposite side of the class room. It was also like that in my next class, without Kate though, English taught by Ms. Smith. I had fourth period lunch so after that class I left for lunch. I got a school lunch and sat down at a table away from everyone. I ate in silence glad that Jordan hasn't seen me yet. I was still hurting from this morning. I finished eating and through my trash away. I went back to where I was eating waiting for lunch to end in about 30 minutes. I sat there for peace for about 15 of those minutes until I saw Jordan heading over my way. Here we go agin. I got up and was about to walk away when I was pushed back into the table by Alex,"Where do you think you're going." He said. I didn't say anything. I just sat their and waited for what was to come. Soon enough they were pounding me not a teacher in sight. They got done a couple minutes later and left me.

I was badly hurt but didn't show it on the outside. The bell soon rang signaling for us to go back to class. The rest of the day flew by. I luckily didn't have any classes with Jordan or anyone from his group. After school I quickly went outside. I saw Jordan and his group standing looking at me. Luckily I had worked a lot on my speed over the summer and was really fast. I quickly took off leaving them in the dust. I got home quicker than I wanted to. When I got there I went inside and was met with a slap across the face. It was Phil and by the looks of it he was drunk agin. He repeatedly hit me in the chest and then through me to the ground calling me names. He then walked away and sat in his chair and watched tv.

I went upstairs to my room. I didn't have any homework today so all I did was lie down and cry myself to sleep.

It was like that for the next couple of months it was just the same every day. Getting beaten and abused by people and getting called worthless and that I wouldn't amount to anything. I kept on getting more and more depressed but I didn't show it. I just hoped that it would all end soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up sore. The past couple of months have been brutal on me. I had been beaten up with no mercy those couple of months. Why was I so hated. I had no clue. But my guess was that Jordan has a messed up life and family like I do, except he chose to deal with his stress by beating up people weaker than him. Even though I wasn't weaker than him I never laid a hand on him I usually just let him and his group beat me up. Nothing has changed in my life. I hated it so much.

It was now December, the last day of school before break. Today I went to school and went to my usual spot. I was preparing to get my ass beat as usual by Jordan. I occasionally looked up when I heard someone walking by. Then right when the bell was about to ring and I thought that they just skipped school or something, out of nowhere I was rammed to the ground. I groaned in pain. "Hello Humphrey." Jordan said laughing. "Didn't think I was coming today did you. I was thinking about skipping but I came just for you." He said with a smirk as he and his gang surrounded me. I heard the bell ring but they didn't care, they wanted to hurt me more today I could tell.

One of them picked me up but just slammed me back to the ground. They all did that once. Then they kept me on the ground and started to kick me as hard as they could. They kept that up for a while. This time they didn't care where they hit me. They hit me everywhere. I was bleeding badly from the face. Then one if them held me up from the front and they all hit me in the back. During all of this I didn't scream or yell, just took it. Then I got hit really hard on a certain spot in the back and released a loud involuntary yelp. I then herd a voice say,"Who's there."I recognized the voice it was Mr. Hendricks's voice.

I saw Jordan and his group all looked panicked. They all threw their hoods on and took off ruining. "Where are you going." I heard Mr. Hendricks say.I just laid there on the ground bleeding a lot, not being able to move. I then heard someone running over to where I was. The last thing I remember was seeing Mr. Hendricks and him screaming,"Humphrey." Then black.

I awoke in a white room. I didn't remember what happened or how I got here. I tried sitting up but it was to painful to move. I groaned in pain. I then just tried to looked around by moving my head side to side. I recognized it. It was the nurses office in the school. I tried to remember what happened but couldn't. All I remembered was waking up and going to school, than nothing. "What happened." I asked myself out loud. I then heard someone from outside the room say,"he's awake." I then saw the school nurse, Mr. Hendricks, and Phil walk in the room. "Are you ok?" Mr. Hendricks asked. "I don't think so, it hurts to move." I told them. "Do remember at all what happened?" The nurse asked. I shook my head.

"How long was I out?" I asked them. "A couple of hours. I was looking for you because you never miss school, are never late, plus some people said they saw you come to school. So I went out to look for you. Then I heard you yelp in pain. Then I saw some people run from there and when I came up to you you were badly injured and you blacked out." I tried to make sense of any of it but just couldn't. "You're pretty bruised up, but you still are going to have to go to class, sorry." The nurse said. "That's fine, just hope their isn't to much drama." I said. They chuckled at this. Through out the whole thing Phil said nothing. I knew I was going to get beaten for making him lose work hours.

I was then sent back to my classes. My class I was in now was English. I made my way to the class room. I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. Here we go, I thought to myself. I entered the room and all the attention was drawn on me. When everyone saw me they all gasped, And started talking about my bruised up face. I gave the teacher my nurses note and took my seat in my regular spot.

Through out the day I heard people talking about me and why I was all beaten up. Some people even asked me what happened, and all I told them was that I couldn't remember. At the end of the day I walked home as usual and walked into my house. When I got there I didn't get the usual beating that I would get. I looked around the house and he wasn't there. I then saw a note on our fridge. It said…

Humphrey, Im not coming home for at least two weeks, fend for yourself- Phil

…well at least he wouldn't beat me. I then went upstairs and plopped down on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

I awoke the next day still feeling the pain. I really wish I new exactly what happened but I just couldn't remember. I got out of my bed and went to take my shower. After I was done I dressed in my usual outfit. I went downstairs. Luckily Phil at least stocked up on food before he left. I got out some stuff and used them to make crapes. I made myself two and are them. After I ate I went into my garage. There I did my regular work out. After I worked out I laughed at myself. I took a shower then did my workout. Oh well.

I came out of my garage and decided I would go to the shooting range today. I grabbed some of my guns and ammo and left for the range. Luckily it was really close to my house and I made it there in no time. When I got there I went to the front desk and did all I needed to do. I was well known at the firing range, and I was kind of a friend with the manager. He would let me shoot for as long as I wanted and gave me ammo if I ran out. I went out to the range with my .22 rifle and started popping of rounds. When I looked at my target I had hit it in the head in the exact same spot each time. I shot for the next hour until I got bored and decided to go home.

When I got home I sat on my couch and wondered what to do. I went into the tv room and saw Phil's guitar that he never used. I didn't know how to play but suddenly I had an interest in it. I picked it up and strung the strings. For the next couple of hours I tought myself how to play some easy songs and tunes.

Over the whole break I did the same thing. I got really good at guitar and could play a lot of songs by the end of the break. I have had a pretty good break and I have healed from all of my bruises that have been inflicted on my body. I was glad that Phil was gone so he didn't beat me senseless for no reason when he was or wasn't drunk. But that would all end tomorrow. It was the end of break and I would have to go back to school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke the next day. I didn't really want to get up, but I pushed myself out of my bed. I did my daily morning routine. I showered, dressed, ate, then waited to go to school. When the time came to, I jumped off the couch and made my way to the door. I sighed, then opened my door and left the house. I walked to the school but before I made it all the way there I got surrounded by Jordan and his group. I sighed,"What do you guys want?" I asked,"Oh someone doesn't seem too happy to see us, I feel hurt." "Before you beat me up, can I ask you why." "Why what." He asked getting confused. "Why do you beat me up, I haven't done anything to you yet you still beat me up." "I do it because I can." He said. I didn't say anything else because I knew I wouldn't get a real strait ansewer. They got to beating me up and I still let them not wanting to get into more of a conflict. They got done with me then just pushed me to the curb. A lot of other students saw it and just walked by, some laughed and most did nothing.

I got up and walked the rest of my way to school. Right when I got there the bell rang. I walked in the school and got my stuff and went tol my first class. The day seemed to fly by and soon enough school ended and I left to go home. I didn't encounter Jordan, luckily. I made my way home in hope of just relaxing when I got there. I got home and I saw Phil's car in the drive way. Well that was a hopeless hope. I walked into the house and agin was met by Phil. He looked super drunk. He walked up to me. I just stood there in hoping I wouldn't get too hurt. He then smacked me across the chest. Then he punched me in the stomach winding me. I was wheezing from the blow. He then pushed me to the ground and kicked me."Now go to your room, you worthless excuse for a wolf." he said.

I walked to my room. I locked it behind me did my homework and went to bed.

Agin the same things happened for the rest of the school year. I hated it but I delt with it. Those months was more of a hell than any other. I was abused more, I had finals and other stuff like that. I was really stressed out and depressed through out those months. But luckily summer came. Agin when I got home from my last day of school their was a note from Phil saying that he would be gone for the whole summer. I let out a sigh of relive. I sat down in my couch and thought of what I could do during summer. Luckily Phil left me $200 so that I could do stuff. I would probably just do what I usually do, work out, shoot guns, and play the guitar.

And I did just that. Over the summer I did all of that and it never got boring to me. By the end of the summer I got way faster, and bulked up some. Also I basically mastered the guitar. I could play about every song. And also over the summer I found an iPod on the side of the street that had no music on it, it was wiped clean. I downloaded all my favorite music on it. Some of my favorite songs are 'a little piece of heaven' by avenge sevenfold, 'the black parade' and 'teenager' by my chemical romance, 'Bohemian rap city" by queen, and 'ain't no rest for the wicked'. I loved to play guitar for those songs, also loved to sing along with them. My voice was ok at singing as far as I thought.

But like all summers vacations do this one flew by in a blink of an eye. The next thing I knew the first day of me being a sophomore was tomorrow. I wasn't looking forward to it, but then again who looks forward to school especially when I have no friends there. It's just me myself and I. I swear I've gone insane. I always talk to myself, sometimes in different voices, and I also answer myself. I will be amazed if I'm not totally insane by the end of High School.

The next day came and I did what I always did in the morning. After all of that stuff I sat on my couch. I swear this couch is my favorite place to be. I do everything here. I think to myself here, relax here, and play my guitar here. I sat there just wondering if this year would be any better. But I knew that it wouldn't. It would all be the same as it always would be. Getting bullied to near death. And I still think that Kate dose not know who I am, but I still had a major crush on her.

I looked at what time it was, and it was time for me to leave. I got up and left my house preparing for what was to come. I was about five minutes away from the school when, like always, I was jumped by Jordan and his group. "Hello Humphrey, long time no see." Jordan said. I sighed,"Just get to it." I told them. Which they did. They did what they usually did. But about two minutes into them beating me up I heard someone yell,"Get off of him." I looked up and saw a white wolf, a pure brown wolf, and a redish black wolf running up to to me and the group. They started to get Jordan and his gang off of me. I was confused by this. Why was someone helping me I was a compleate no one that no one cared about. They finally got the others away and came up to me,"hey are you ok." The white wolf asked as he offered his paw out to me to help me up. I took his paw and he pulled me up. "Thank you." I said softly. "No problem." The brown wolf said. I then started to walk off when they came running up to me and the white wolf put a paw on my shoulder. I flinched from this. "Whoa, are you ok." He asked me. "Yah, it's just a reaction. Those guys have been beating me for like four years, you guys are aculy the first to help me." I told them looking at the ground. I looked up to see shocked expressions on their faces. "That's horrible." The white wolf said. "You learn to live with it." I told them. "Well anyway, I think we should introduce our selfs. I'm David, the brown wolf is Andy, and the red-black one is Smitty. We're new around here" The white wolf told me. "I'm Humphrey. It was nice meeting you but I should go." I said as I walked off.

I walked to school and got there when the bell rang. I went through the school day bumping into Andy, David, and Smitty a couple of times. They said hi, and I waved my hand. People who saw them talk to me gave them wired looks. It was because no one would talk to me ever. I went through the day and the next thing I knew I was out of school walking home. I made it home and luckily I didn't see Phil's car which meant he wasn't home. I went inside and went upstairs and went to bed because I didn't have any home work. I passed out on my bed, my last thoughts thinking about those wolfs who helped me.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple of weeks since the first day of school and if possible my life became worse. I was beaten more often now and it seemed the only wolfs that cared were David, Andy, and Smitty. But they were just probably being nice. They really didn't like me, no one does. I'm a poor excuse for a wolf. All I do is sit around my house all day. What kind of lift is that to live, not a very good one. But at least I had something in common with other people, I hated my life and they hated my life to. It was like I was just born to be a wolf punching bag and what people would use to relive stress. That just made me more miserable.

I got up out of my bed. I went to my shower got in and turned it on. I just stood in there relaxing my beaten body. I had bruises all over my body, and legs. I was lucky if their wasn't a spot with a bruise on it. I sighed to myself knowing that my life was only going to get worse. I then got out of the shower and got dressed. I dressed in my usual black pants, plain black shirt, and my black jacket. I went downstairs and got some food, luckily, to eat. I ate it slowly savoring the taste of it. After I ate the little food that I got I sat down on my couch. I just closed my eyes and waited until I had to leave.

The time for me to leave came quicker than I wanted it to, but I had to go. I had never missed a day of school in my life. If I was sick, or injured I would go to school anyway. I walked out my front door and made my way to school. I made it all the way to school without getting touched by Jordan. I went to my usual spot and sat down. I closed my eyes and waited for the bell to ring, or for Jordan to come and beat me up. But they didn't come today, and I went to class unharmed. My first class was pretty boring, it was English. My next class was Algebra 2, and also this year my math teacher is Mr. Hendricks. He was moved up to teaching sophomore students and agin teaches my class. Also I agin had Kate in my math class. It was about five two minutes until the end of class. We had been assigned book work that class period and I was the only one to finish, which meant no homework for me. I was sitting in my desk waiting to get let out of the class. He let us out of class and I stood up and grabbed my things. I turned around and what I saw surprised me. Kate was right in front of me looking at me. "Humphrey, right?" She asked. "Yep, that's me." I said. "Ok I was having trouble with the work today, and was wandering if after school if I could go to your hour or you could come to mine and help me with the work?" I was taken back by this question. Kate, the wolf of my dreams aculy talking to me the most rejected wolf in this city. But I couldn't say no,"Sure, but we should go to your house, mines not really suitable for company." I said, but knowing that the real reason was Phil. She smiled, her smile was beautiful,"Ok. When do you want to come over?" "How about right after school. Where do you live." She told me where she lived. She lived in the rich people houses in the richer part of jasper. We said our goodbyes and we left our separate ways and went to our classes. The rest of the day seemed to fly by and the end of the school day came.

I immediately set off to Kate's house walking. It would probably be a half-hour walk, but I didn't mind I liked the exercise. And just like I thought within thirty minutes I was in front of her house. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. A few moments later the door opened and Kate appeared. "Hi Humphrey." She said. "Hi." I replied. She told me to come in and I did. When I got in the house I was stricken with awe. This house was huge. I looked around being amazed by everything I saw. "This place is amazing." I said. "It's nothing much." She said. "Way better than where I live." I silently said. She then motioned me to follow her. I followed her and when we got to our destination we were in a giant kitchen. We then sat down at the table and got out our work. "So were do you want to begin?" I asked.

20 min. later

"oh, now I get it." She said. "yep, it's not hard when you know what to do." "Yah." We had just finished. "So Humphrey, I really don't know you, what are you like, what's your parents like?" I looked at the ground when she asked this,"I never knew my parents, I'm an orphan from birth." I told her. "Im so sorry I had no idea." "It's ok, it's fine." I reassured her. "So then tell me about you." She said. "Well theirs not much to say, I'm 15, I live with my foster father Phil, I like music, and I can play the guitar." "Wait you can play guitar, that's awesome." She said. "Well, it's a hobby." I said shrugging. Just then I heard the front door open. "Kate I'm home." I heard a she-wolf voice say. I heard foot steps coming into the kitchen. "Hello Ka…whose this?" She asked. "Mom, this is Humphrey a friend from school. He's helping me with my math." She told her mom. "Nice to meet you." I said. She didn't say anything, just stood there. She looked like she was studying me. So I didn't let her, I kept I straight face and stared right back at her. She finally smiled,"Nice to meet you too, Humphrey. My name is Eve." She then left the room.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was about 5:30. "I better get going, it's getting late." I said. "Do you want a ride home?" She asked. "No thanks, I can walk." She didn't argue. I said my goodbyes and left. I walked home and got there in about a hour an a half. I prepared myself for the worse from Phil since I was home really late. I walked in. Right when I walked in I got slammed against the wall. "Where were you." I heard Phil yell. "I was out." I said softly. He grabbed me by the collar. "You get extra punishment tonight." He said with a half smile. I gulped. He then led me to his room and through me on his bed. The next hour was dreadful, painful, and disgusting. Phil had raped me.

I ran to my room after he was done with me with tears in my eyes. I closed the door behind me and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke the next morning The memory's of last night still edged into my brain. I got up and scrubbed myself clean from the things that were on me. I hated my life. I was in a living hell. I walked downstairs ate my breakfast then sat down on my couch. I left when I had to. I went to school. I was agin beaten up by Jordan and his group, extra hard to make up for yesterday. I then walked to class. The classes seemed to fly by. At the passing period to go to our last class I unluckily ran into Jordan and his friends. They pushed me around. Then one of them ripped off my jacket. When everyone in the hall saw me they gasped. I didn't blame them, I was totally muscular and everyone thought that I would be this week, sckronny little thing. I unfortunately didn't wear a long sleeve shirt today, so everyone saw my muscles. "Holy crab, he's buff." I heard a random wolf say. "He's still a wimp." Jordan said as he punched me square in the face.

Thats when I snapped. While he was laughing at me with his buddies he didn't see me come up from behind. I tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around I punched him right in the face. I hit him so hard that he fell on the ground completely out cold. I then turned around and walked outside and left school. I made my way home and saw Phil was not home. That was good for me. I went inside and went straight to my room. I got into my computer. I waited by it for about an hour so that I knew everyone would be home and on Facebook. I logged on and typed and sent this:

'To those it may concern. My name is Humphrey, I am 15 and an orphan. For the past 15 years of my life I have been abused and treated like crap. No one has loved me or even taken an interest for me. Except one wolf. McCabe if you're reading this thank you for being there for me. But I have been long beaten by Jordan, Alex and their group of friends to were my whole body was bruised, and everyone just sat there and watched, and sometimes teachers. The only group of wolfs that helped me were Andy, David, and Smitty and I thank you. But last night I was pushed over the edge. I was raped by my foster father Phil, also constantly beat by him. I just can't take it anymore. I leave you all with a good bye.'

I then pulled a pistol I kept in one of my droors out. I went back to the computer and saw many comments.

Jordan: 'whoa dude I'm sorry I didn't know it would come to this. Don't do it.'

Andy: 'don't do it man, it's not worth it.'

Kate: 'Humphrey please don't do it.'

Me: 'You people don't know what I've been through. And you can't stop me.'

I then brought the gun to my head. I was about to fire, when I heard Phil burst into my room. He tried to get the gun away from me but I held onto it. We struggled with it and brought it to our chests. Then a loud 'Bang' went off and I felt a surge of pain go through my body. I fell to the floor, bleeding from the chest. I could hear sirens off in the distance. I looked at Phil and with my final words I said,"I'll see you in hell." Then everything went black.

A/N: F.W.I not the end of story.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt like I was nowhere. I was surrounded by complete utter darkness. I couldn't move, talk, or do anything. I was scared. Where could I be, was I finally dead and out of that living hell I called my life. It felt like I was dead, but why was I still self aware. I didn't know, but it still freaked me out. Then something came to mind, could I still be alive. If I was for how long. I didn't want to be alive, I just wanted to die and have all my pain go away and not have to face any of them agin.

Just then I felt a shock in my chest. Then a blinding light appeared making me close my eyes shut. I let out a gasp for air inhaling all I could. When I opened my eyes I saw blurry dark figures surrounding me. I still couldn't butt I could hear wolfs saying stuff like, we've got a reading, and he's alive. Thats when I figured that I was in a hospital surrounded by doctors, and that I was still alive. I then all of a sudden felt sleepy. I couldn't keep my eyes open and I fell asleep.

when I woke up my vision was blurry. I couldn't see anything. I could hear a beabing noise next to me, it was probably the heart moniter(I think that's what those are called) telling me that I was alive. After a few moments my vision cleared up and I could see. I was in a hospital room. No one was in there, just me and the sound of beeping next to me. I sighed, this ment I would still have to live a life, go through life. I would probably have it harder now since everyone in this city probably knows that I've tried to commit suicide. I tried to sit up, but when I did I felt a surge of pain go through my chest and let out an involuntary yelp. I heard someone from outside say,"He's awake." Then a doctor came into the room with a nurse. The doctor came up to me,"Are you allright?" He asked. "I guess." I said softly. "You know you're very lucky." He said. "Yah, lucky." I said sarcasticly. He looked at me sadly. He asked me a series of questions. He then said I had some visitors. "Visitors?" I asked to make sure I heard right. He nodded. He then left, and came back a moment later with four wolfs. They were Andy, David, Smitty, and Kate. I looked away, not wanting to look at them to hide my shame of trying to kill myself. I had thought about it and knew what I had done had been too extream and I shouldn't have done it. But I still wished it had worked so I wouldn't have to live in shame for the rest of my life.

"Hey Humphrey." They said, except for Smitty since he was one of those silent wolfs. I didn't respond. I could see out of the corner of my eye that they looked at me with a look of sympathy. They walked up to the foot of my bed."come on Humphrey talk to us." I still said nothing. They sighed,"humphrey, we know that we will never know what kind of things you went through. But we do care about you, and we will stand by your side." David said. I looked over at them, I had a blank expression on my face,"thank you." Was all I said. Humphrey, I'm so glad that you're ok after these four days." Kate said. 'Three days huh' I thought to myself. Just then the doctor came in again,"You have one more visitor." He said. Out from the hallway I saw a person I thought I would never see agin. It was McCabe. He was dressed on an United States marine uniform. He walked in. I couldn't bare to look at him, I was too ashamed to. He walked up to me. "Hey buddy." He said. "Hey." I said back. "Come on Humphrey look at me." I slowly looked up at him with an ashamed look on my face. When I looked at him he too had a look of sympathy for me. "I read what you wrote on Facebook, and I am truly sorry for you." He said. I couldn't hold it in any more. All those years of holding the tears back I couldn't do it anymore. I just started crying hard. McCabe came up to me and brought me into a hug. "It's ok everything will be alright now." "Thank you, thank you for always being there for me." I said to him.

after a while we heard someone clear their throat from behind us. I looked over and the four were still there. "Who's this?" David asked politely. "The names McCabe, Humphrey and I were like brothers a couple of years ago. But then we were both adopted. I was taken by a pretty nice family. We moved to Seattle Washington in America. When I graduated High School I joined the Marines and then I heard about Humphrey and I came here as fast as I could." they nodded and do did I from his story. "But I'm not the reason were here." He said looking at me. I looked down. Luckily before they could lecture me the doctor came in and told them that they would have to leave. They did so and I was left alone in the room. I decided that I would go to sleep. I soon fell asleep.

I awoke to what I think was the next morning. I looked around the room and saw some food to my side. I picked it up and ate it. I put the tray down after I was done and just lied there doing nothing except thinking, thinking about how my life would change when I get out of this hospital. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the doctor come in. He checked up on me making sure I was ok. After he was done he said,"You have someone that wants to see you, but you don't know him." I looked at him strangely. He then left the room and in came a wolf I I fact didn't know. He was completely black my guess he was in his thirties, and he had a scar that ran over his eye, luckily not blinding him in that eye.

"Hello." He said in a nice voice. "Hi." I said. "So you are Humphrey." I nodded. "My name is Earl. I know from your past that you probably don't want to hear this but I will be your new foster father." He said. I froze, I already got a new foster father and I've been in this hospital the whole time. "But don't worry, I'm not like that other wolf Phil, who's in jail by the way, I will treat you right and like a real wolf." I smiled knowing Phil was now in jail. I could also tell that Earl was telling the truth about treating me right. I don't know why but I just had a feeling that I was going to have a good life with him. "It's nice to meet you Earl." I said with a smile. We talked for a little until he had to go. He said he'd pick me up when I got out of the hostpitle. I had asked how long I'd be in the hospital, and he said for the next day or two for safety reasons. I was kind of glad and uneasy about getting out of the hospital, glad because Earl seemed really nice and I would get out of this room, but uneasy because he said I would still be going to the same school so I didn't know what to expect. But the ansewers would all come in due time.

2 DAYS LATER

I was helped out of my bed. It was pretty hard to walk since I haven't done it for a while. When I got to my feet I wobbled a little but kept my balene. I was then given some cloths that I guess they got from my old house. I went into a bathroom and changed. I came out and they led me to the lobby where Earl was waiting. He smiled and waved at me, and I waved back. He walked me out of the hospital and we went to his car. We got in."where do you want to eat?" He asked. "What." I said. "Well all you've eatn is that hospital food and I know it doesnt taste to good so I wanted to know where you wanted to eat, hey I know how's McDonalds sound?" "Sure." I told him. We left the hospital parcking lot and we went to the nearest McDonalds. we went through the drive through, I got just a plain Mcdouble with ketchup and chese. We got the food and left. We drove to a familiar part of the of Jasper that I knew. It was the rich part where Kate lives. We drove right to where Kate's house was but turned left instead of right. I gulped, I now lived right across the street from Kate. I looked over at Earl,"Do you know the people who live over there?" I asked him pointing at Kate's house. "Yah I do, why." "Do you talk with them." "Yah, and occasionally have dinner with them once a month. Why?" "Oh I just know someone that lives there." I said. He then grew a smile on his face,"It's Kate isn't it." I looked at him quickly,"ah so it is." He said. I just rolled my eyes.

We got out of the car and he led me into his house. It looked exactly like Kate's from what I could tell. He led me up to what was going to be my new room. When I got into the room I looked at it with awe. It was huge, well compared to what I would live in. All my stuff was already in their, except for something I really wished I could have, Phil's guitar. I turned to Earl. "I know we kind of just met but I was wondering if I could ask for a favor." "Sure." "Well my old foster father had this guitar that I used to always play and I was wondering if their was anway you could get it?" I asked him. He smiled,"I can do that." he said. "Thank you." I told him with a smile. He then left me to get myself set up in my room. But the last words he said I didn't like. He said not to stay up too late I had school in the morning. I soon got settled in then laid on my bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I then soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next day. Today and for days after were going to be really ocwerd. I sighed and got up, I left to take a shower. After I showerd I got dressed and went downstairs. When I was heading downstairs I smelled something delicious. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Earl there cooking breakfast. He looked up at me and smile,"Take a seat." He told me. I went and sat down at the table. Then Earl brought me over a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. My mouth waterd at the sight of the food. "Are you just going to look at it, dig in." Earl told me. He didn't have to tell me twice. I devoured my food, never having a proper breakfast in my life and this food was deliciouse. Earl laughed at my eating. After I was done eating I went to the sink and rinsed it off. I looked at the time, 6:30. I then rememberd where I now lived. "Crap I'm going to be late for school." I said as i rushed to get my stuff. "Hang on their, don't worry I'll drive you." He said. I calmed down.

He got his car keys and we went to his car. When we were outside I saw Kate just walk out her door. I tried to get to the car quick so she didn't see me but with no success,"Humphrey?" She yelled out. I looked up,"Hi Kate." I said. She ran across the street to me,"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Well I live here." "Really?" "Yes really." Earl said now coming into the conversation. "Hi Mr. Smith." Kate said. "Hello Kate." Earl said back. "So you adopted him." Kate asked. "Yep, and he just got out of the hospital yesterday." "Well that's good." Kate said. "Well we better get going, I'll see you at school." I said. She also said good bye and ran back to her house where I could see an older grey wolf standing who was probably her father. He aculy looked kind of familiar. I shook it off and got into Earls car. We drove to my school. "So what do you do?" I asked Earl trying to start a conversation. "I work for the mayor here, who is Kate's dad." He said. That when it hit me. That's how I recognized Kate's dad. "That's pretty cool." I said.

We got to school, I took a deep breath knowing that this was going to be a long day. "Are you ok ." Earl asked. I nodded my head,"Just preparing myself for what's to come." I told him. I agin took a deep breath and opened the door. I stepped out of the car and closed the door behind me. I walked, and while I walked I got a lot of eyes on me. Wolfs whispering stuff, probably about me. I was walking to my usual spot when I was stopped by Andy, David, and Smitty. "Hey Humphrey." David said. "Hi." I said back. "So how does it feel to be back?" Andy asked. "Besides EVERYONE'S EYES ON ME it's fine." I said as wolfs eyes looked away. We laughed at this. Then I heard someone walk up from behind me. I turned around to see Kate walking towards me with a smile. "Hi Humphrey." She said. "What, I try to kill myself and now everyone wants to be around me." I said with a smile. No one else smiled. "Too soon?" I asked. They nodded. I shrugged. We changed the subject and just talked, until I saw David look behind me with a angry look on his. I had an idea who he was looking at. I slowly turned around and saw the wolfs I thought I would saw. I saw Jordan, Alex, and his group walk up to me with their heads down. My friends shoved me behind them to protect me. "What do you want?" David asked. "Look we don't want any trouble, just want to talk." "Like hell, you don't deserve t…" I stopped Andy. "Let him speak." He didn't like the idea about it but it wasn't his choice.

"Look, I know this doesn't really mean anything since we are far away from being able to do this, but we just wanted to apologies for what we did to you. I now know how stupid it was and I just shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry." He said. I could hear in his voice that he meant it but I am one of few wolfs who can read people by how they talk. I can tell if they're lying or telling the truth and he really was sorry. But my friends didn't listen. "You think you can come here after years of bullying him and think him to forgive you?" Kate asked. "I don't expect him to forgive me but…" "I forgive you." I said before he could finish. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "How could you forgive him for what he did to you?" David asked. "Because, we all need to forgive anyone for anything. If not then the world will only get worse. Plus I know something that you guys don't." I said looking into Jordan's eyes and seeing that he has been through pain and suffering. I looked at my watch that I had and I still had ten minutes until class. I told my friends to stay here. I started to walk off and told Jordan to follow me.

I walked to a secluded place with Jordan behind me. He looked nervous, probably since he knew I could beat him up. "Calm down Jordan I'm not going to hurt you." He relaxed a little. "Now look I know why you were beating up on me. It was to make you feel big and strong, since at home you are probably treated like a no one and abused, am I right?" I asked. That's when he broke down crying, I brought him into a hug,"don't worry I know how you feel, I went through the same thing." I told him. He stopped crying after a few minutes. "Thank you, you are a true wolf and friend." He said extending his arm for me to shake. I smiled,"Friend." I told him as I shook his hand. We then walked back walking, talking, and laughing with each other. Wolfs around us looked at me like I was crazy because I was with a wolf that made my life miserable and led me to try and kill myself. But i didn't care, everyone deserves a seconded chance. We came back to our groups. They also looked at me with their jaws dropped at seeing me laughing with him. We said are good byes and went our separate ways. I walked back to my group of friends and they still had their jaws dropped. "Hey, close your mouths or you'll catch flys." I told them. They closed their mouths and looked at me. "You are one kind hearted wolf to be able to do that." David said. "I can never stay mad at anyone, that's just me." I told them. The bell then rang. We went to our classes. The day flew by and soon enough the bell for school to end came. I said my good byes to my friends and left to find Earls car. I found it after a seconded and I climbed into it.

"Hello." He greeted me. "Hi." I said back. "So how was today?" "A day filled with staring and surprised wolfs." "And why's that." "The starring because u was back, and the surprised wolfs because I forgave a wolf that no one would have imagined to forgive, and now we are friends." I told him. He looked at me wide eyed,"Was it that one wolf Jordan?" He asked. I nodded,"Wow, now that is the most amazing thing I have ever heard, I'm proud of you." we talked a little more on the way home. We got home and went inside. "Ah before I forget, we are having Kate and her family over for dinner." He said. "Ok." I said as I went to my room to put something nice on. When I got to my room right on my bed was Phil's, I mean my guitar. "Thanks Earl." I yelled from my room. I didn't see it but I knew he was smiling. I then took a shower and put on some nice cloths to look good for dinner. I walked downstairs and went into the T.V room. He had a huge tv. I turned it on and turned it to one of my favorite shows NCIS. I watched it until I heard the door bell ring. "Can you get that." I heard Earl say. "Sure." I said as I turned off the TV and went to go get the door.

I got to the door and opened it. Outside were four wolfs, Winston, Eve, Kate, and a wolf I knew as Kate's sister Lilly. "Good evening, come in." I said. They smiled and walked in. "You must be Humphrey." Winston said. "Yes sir, that is me." I said as I led them to dinning room. I sat them down and went to go help Earl with the food. I went into the kitchen and saw him still cooking. He was making chicken and rice, but with a sauce called 'youshidas." It smelled great. "Need any help?" I asked. "Sure." He said as he handed me plates with food on it. I walked back into the dinning room and gave them their food. I then went back into the kitchen and came out with my food along with Earl and his food. We sat down and began to eat. We made small talk, talked about normal stuff. Until Winston asked how school was today. "It was amazing, Humphrey did the noblest thing." Kate said. The attention was then brought to me. "What did you do?" Winston asked. "Well I'm pretty sure you all know my past actions." They nodded,"well one of the wolfs, Jordan, made my life miserable for years and was one of the reasons I did what I did. But today he apologized to me and I accepted it which shocked everyone, and now were kind of friends." I told them. They all, except Kate and Earl, looked at me with wide eyes. "Wow, that is really noble of you." I shrugged,"I just forgave him, no biggie." We finished eating and I took everyone's dishes.

"Well we are going to talk for a bit, so you three can go do anything you want." Earl said. We nodded. We left them to do what they needed to do. "So what do you guys want to do." I asked. "Can we see your room?" Asked Kate. "Sure." I said as I led them to my room. We got to my room, I gave them the toor nothing to much. But what caught Kate's eye was my guitar. "Humphrey you said you could play guitar right?" Kate asked. "Yah why?" Could you play us a song?" "Sure, I guess." I said as I picked up my guitar. I thought of what to play, then I had an idea. I would play them 'A Little piece of heaven' by avenge sevenfold. (Not going to type out the lyrics. Sorry just don't feel like it.)

I played and sang them the song. I got way into the song like I usaly do with any song. After I played the whole song the girls clapped and cheered. "That was awesome!" Lily said. "You have an amazing voice." Kate said. "Thanks." I said. We continued to talk until Kate's parents called them and they had to leave. I said my good byes and they left. I then collapsed on my bed, super tired. I soon fell into a well deserved sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning to a normal day. Nothing new about it. I got out of my bed and did the usual, except today I felt like wearing a short sleeve shirt, it was hot today. After that I went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and saw Earl there makeing some breakfast. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00. I woke up early. I went and sat at the table. "Good morning Humphtrey." "Good morning." I said back. "So what's for breakfast?" I asked. "Just some waffles." He said. I nodded.

Just then I heard a knock on the door. "Now who could that be?" Earl asked. I shrugged as I left to go get the door. I walked to the door wondering who it could be. I opened the door and who I saw surprised me. It was McCabe. "Hello Humphrey." He said. I brought him into a hug. "Hey McCabe." I said. "So tis is where you live, nice!" He said. "Yah, it's pretty cool." "Humphrey who is it." Earl said from the kitchen. "An old good friend of mine." I told him. I told McCabe to come in. "So what are you doing here." "Well not trying to be needy but I'm going back to the army base in two weeks and I don't have any money or a place to stay. So I was wondering if I might be able to stay here with you, if its ok with you and your new foster father?" He asked me. "I say yes, but it's not up to me, come on let's get you aquatinted with Earl." I told him as I led him to the kitchen. "How'd you find me anyway?" I asked. "I have my ways." He said smiling. I shrugged it off.

We came to the kitchen where Earl was. "Hey Earl, I want you to meet someone." he turned around and looked at us. "Earl this is McCabe my best friend, McCabe this is Earl my new foster father." I said introducing them to each other. "Nice to meet you sir." McCabe said extending his arm. "And it's nice to meet you too." Earl said shaking McCabe's paw. "So we need to ask you a question." I said to Earl. "And what would that be." "McCabe was wondering if he could stay here for a couple of weeks until he goes back to the army base." I asked. He thought about it for a while. Then he smiled,"Sure, he can stay in the guest room." He said. "Thank you so much sir, I promise I won't be to much of a problem." McCabe said. "Good, now sit down, you're just in time for breakfast." Earl said. We all sat down for breakfast and ate. It tasted delicious. After we were done eating I took all of are plates and washed them in the sink. I took a look at the time and it was 6:34. "We need to go Earl." I called out to him. "Ok, go get in the car. I'll be out there in a seconded." He said. I grabbed the car keys and left to the car. I said good bye to McCabe as I left the house. I got in to the car and started the engine. A few moments later Earl came out. He got in the car and we left for school.

we got there about ten minutes later. I got out of the car and said good bye. As I walked wolfs looked at me in awe. I smiled, I guess wearing a short sleeve shirt made the difference of my appearance. I walked up to my group,"hello my friends." I said. They turned around. Their mouths dropped,"whoa, Humphrey, what happened to you." David asked. "What I just decided to wear a short sleeve shirt today. "Why'd you never tell us you were so muscular." Andy asked. "Because I don't like wolfs who use there body to get women." They nodded. "Hey, have you guys seen Kate?" I asked. They shook their heads. I started to look around. I then saw her by a red wolf. She looked like she didn't want to be there. I told the guys to follow me. We all walked up to were Kate and this unknown wolf was.

I heard them as I got closer,"Come on why don't you and me just go out." The red wolf said. "I said no." Kate told him annoyed. "Come on, why not?" I then tapped him on the shoulder,"I believe she said no, so why don't you just leave her alone." I told him. "Oh and who's going to make me?" He said while he turned around. When he was face to face with me he got a frightened look on his face. "Oh well isn't this occurred." He said sounding a little scared. He then turned to Kate,"I believe I owe you a apology, I didn't know you had a boy friend." He said. "What?" Kate and I said. David, Andy, and Smitty laughed at this. I turned to them and gave them the 'shut up' look. They stopped laughing and I turned to the wolf. "We're not dating, just friends." I told him. "Oh, ok. Well sorry about earlier I was way out of line and rude." He said. "It's ok." Kate said.

"Who are you, I don't think I've seen you before." I said. "You probably haven't, the names Garth." He said extending his arm. "Nice to meet you Garth my names Humphrey, she is Kate, and they are Andy, David, and Smitty." I said While shaking his paw. He nodded. "Your name sounds familiar." He said. "Well it might, my names was probably all over the news about a couple of weeks ago." I told him. It looked like he thought hard about where he had heard of me. He then got the 'oh' look. "Figure it out?" I asked him. "Yah." He said. "Well you don't have to bring it up." Kate said. "Ok, sorry." Garth said. "Not a big deal." I told him.

Just then Jordan walked up by me. "Hey Humphrey." He said. "Hey Jordan." My other friends still didn't like Jordan hanging around but they can't control who I am friends with. Garth looked at Jordan then at me. "Um, isn't that the Jordan who…" "yes, he is, but I forgave him and now were friends." I told him. He looked at me, then shrugged,"That's your choice and I respect it." He said. He then turned to Jordan,"Hi, I'm Garth." "Nice to meet you." Just then Kate's sister Lilly walked up. "Hey guys." She said. "Hi." We all said back. But I saw Garth look at her, and I new that look. It was the same way I would look at Kate. It was love at first sight for him. As Lilly talked with Kate I walked over to Garth. "You like her don't you." I whispered to him. He turned around. "What, no." He said trying not to sound like he was lying. But I just looked at him with a smile. "Fine I do, but how did you know." "The look on your face when you saw her, it was the same way I looked at Kate when I first saw her." I said smiling at the memory. He nodded.

"Well who's you guy's new friend?" Lilly asked pointing to Garth. "Lilly this is Garth, Garth this is Lilly." I said. "Hi." Garth said nervously. She giggled. "Hello." She said. We all talked a little while longer until the bell rang. We all said good bye and left for our classes. Classes as usual were quite boring. But I managed. Classes flew by and next thing I knew it was lunch time. I went to lunch. I was going to get school lunch since I didn't have a car to drive anywhere, but I was stopped by Andy who said to come with them. I agreed and asked if we could bring Kate. They said it was ok. We all went to Andy's car and got in. "So, where to?" Andy asked. "How about Wendy's." David said. We all agreed. I went to grab my wallet to see how much money I had but it wasn't there. "Ah, dang it." I said annoyed. "What." They asked. "I left my wallet at home." I told them. "Don't worry, I'll pay for you." Kate said. "Really?" "Yah, that's what friends are for right?" "Yah, I guess." I said.

We then got to Wendy's. we went in and ordered our food. We finished eating and left. We all got into the car and left for school. When we got back to school the bell had just rung. We all said good bye and left for our classes. Soon school ended and I was picked up by Earl. He asked me how my day was and I told him it was fine. We got back home and I did my homework. After homework I had some dinner. Earl, McCabe, and I all talked about some random stuff. After eating I went up to my room. I got into my bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the school week blew by. It was the same thing everyday. Wake up, eat, go to school, see friends, learn, come home, eat, do homework then sleep. The past week has been the most I've hung out with anyone, besides McCabe, ever. And I loved it. I was acculy cared for by friends and even a loving person who I'm proud to call my father. He has been really nice to me. He cares for me, he never abuses me, and is overall a good wolf. My life has gotten better since I tried to kill my self, how ironic. But still, I'm not complaining. I have fallen more in love with Kate over the past week. I'm glad that I am her friend and get to be so close with her. We always hang out at school now, and I couldn't be happier.

Also I have become really good friends with Jordan. also ironic, the wolf that torcured me for years was now one of my closest friends. Jordan doesn't hang out with those other wolfs anymore and that is probably a good thing. I've seen them do drugs and drink alcohol, but I've never seen Jordan do it. I'm glad he didn't. My other friends, besides Garth, still didn't fully trust him. I tried to get them to see he wasn't all too bad but they would never listen. But I didn't let that make me think any different of Jordan. We had a lot of stuff in common. We liked to do the same things, we listened to the same music, and some other stuff.

Also Garth has become a close friend to us. He would hang out with us as much as he could. He was a pretty good friend. But he did have a big head, always being high off of him self. I personally found it amusing to see him try and act all cool and tuff, but he really wasn't. The others I could tell found it annoying but they dealt with it. But Lilly would always giggle when Garth tried to act tough, I could tell that she liked him and I knew that Garth liked her.

Yep, everything was starting to go my way. Life is pretty funny, and demented. The beginning of my life sucked with always getting mistreated. All the way up to my age if 15 were I got pushed too far and tried to killed myself. Yet I survived that and Phil went to jail, my enemy became a friend, my crush became a friend, I got three wolfs who looked out for me, then made another friend. Plus I got the best foster father a wolf could ask for. I went from not wanting to live to looking forward to the next day.

I woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning. I say up in my bed and stretched. I looked around my room and smiled, how could I go from having nothing, to having everything Ive ever wanted. I pulled my blanket off of me and got out of my bed. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. After I took my shower I got into my dresser and put on my boxers, a pair of shorts and a short sleeve, plain black shirt. I went out of my room and went downstairs.

When I went down stairs I found Earl in the kitchen cooking. "What's for breakfast?" I asked him. "Pancakes and bacon." he said. "Mmm, that sounds delicious." I then walked into the dinning and found McCabe sitting at the table. "Hey McCabe." I said. "What, oh hey." he said. "Still staring off in the distance?" I asked jokingly. When we were both in the orphanage I would always find McCabe just staring in random directions. I always asked why he did it, but all he would tell me was that he was thinking about stuff. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I always will, that's just me." He said. We talked to each other a little more. Then we heard Earl call from the kitchen saying breakfast was ready.

We went into the kitchen got our food and then went and sat at the table. Earl soon joined us. "So any plans today?" Earl asked. "None that I know of." I said. "What would their be to do?" I asked. "Well you could go swimming in the backyard." Earl said. "You have a pool." I asked shocked. "We, and yah haven't you been out back." I shook my head. "Then why don't you go swimming." He said. "Could I maybe invite some friends over?" "Sure, why no." He said. I quickly finished my food. I then washed my plate and went to my home phone. I called over Andy, David, Smitty, Jordan, Garth, Kate, and Lilly to come and swim. They all said that they would come.

I went up to my room and went through my dresser and found a swimming suit to wear. I then went to my tv room and waited for my friends to come. After about ten minutes I heard the door bell ring. I got up and answered the door. It was Kate and Lilly. "Hello you two." I said. "Hello." They said back. "You can go out back and swim ill be right out, I just have to wait for some other people." I told them. "K, we'll see you out there." Kate said. They left to go out back and I went back into my tv room. And about another ten minutes later I heard another knock on the door. I answered it and there was Andy, David, and Smitty. "Hey guys, you can go out back and I'll be there in a sec. Still waiting for some people." "K" they said. Right as I was about to close the door someone said "wait." I opened the door and saw Jordan coming. Right behind him was Garth. "Hey, come on let's get to the pool." I said as I led them to the pool. I could tell that Jordan was uneasy because my other friends still didn't like him and he was probably scared of what my foster father would react of him being there.

Before we got outside we were stopped by Earl,"Who are these wolfs." Earl asked with a smile. "This is Garth, and that is Jordan." I said. "Garth, and Jordan. Garth your name seems familiar. What's your fathers name?" He asked. "It's Tony." He said. "Yes, that's why it sounds familiar your dad is a new worker for Winston, along with me." I said. He nodded. "And Jordan." He said then paused. Jordan gulped. "It's nice to meet you." Earl said with a smile. Then he left. Jordan let out a sigh of relief. We then went outside. There I saw all the guys including McCabe in the pool. On a chair was Lilly and on the side of the pool sitting was Kate. I smiled as I got an idea. Everyone saw me coming except Kate. I put a finger up to my mouth to tell them to be quiet. I then snuck up behind Kate. I put my fingers in the air mouthing 'three, two, one.' They were all laughing as I was doing it. And before I pushed her in she said,"what's so funny." Then I pushed her in. She came up with a shocked look on her face. She looked up at me laughing. She smiled. "Ok you got me." She said. I then ran and jumped into the pool doing a cannon ball getting everyone soaked.

We all played in the pool for hours. After that we all got out of the pool tired. "Well what now?" Garth asked. "I know, Humphrey go get your guitar and play us a song." Kate said. Everyone looked at me,"You play?" David asked. "Yah, a little." I said. "Then lets hear you." McCabe said. "Fine." I said. I then ran to my room and grabbed my guitar and ran back outside. "Now I'm going to play a personal favorite 'the city is at war' by Cobra Starship." I said then started…

The city is at a war

Playtime for the young and rich

Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit

The city is at war

Bless the young and rich

With designer drugs and designer friends

The city is at a war

Playtime for the young and rich

Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit

The city is at war

Bless the young and rich

With designer drugs and designer friends

Here's how it goes

It's about who you know

If you got money you get in for free

Get on your knees if you wanna reach the top

The party never stops (never stops!)

Don't stop now (don't stop now!)

Come on!

Stick around and see how it ends

Get the money and run

And meet me at the parking lot

Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, yeah

The city is at war

Playtime for the young and rich

Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit

The city is at war

Bless the young and rich

With designer drugs and designer friends

This little girl was alone in the world

Until she found a way to get a fix for free

Oh pretty please

It breaks my heart to see another tragedy

She finally got her picture on TV

Come on!

Live it up while you can

We all lose in the end

No you don't get another shot

Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, yeah

The city is at a war

Playtime for the young and rich

Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit

The city is at war

Bless the young and rich

With designer drugs and designer friends

The city is at war,

the city is at war,

the city is at war (war, uh oh)

Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,

shoot 'em up, yeah

Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,

shoot 'em up, yeah (the city is at war)

Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,

shoot 'em up, yeah

Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,

shoot 'em up, yeah.

...I finished up the song with them cheering. "Dude you got some serious talent." McCabe said. I shrugged,"eh, it's a hobby." I said. We talked for a little bit then they all said they had to go. They all left and I said good bye. It was pretty dark by the time they left, Earl still wasn't back from work either. So I just cooked up a quick meal. After I ate I went up to my room, took a shower, then went to sleep really tired.


	10. Chapter 10

TIME SKIP: LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL

I woke up. It was a Monday morning which meant I would have to go to school. But today was going to be great. It was the last day of school! I literally jumped out of my bed and ran to my shower. I got showered and dressed myself. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I had become really familiar with this house. I knew this house and could walk around it blindfolded.

I walked into the kitchen to find Earl cooking breakfast. That had become an everyday thing for this house. Earl always got up early and would cook breakfast for me. Earl and I have grown very close over the months. He always treated me with kindness and respect. I had never been treated like that by any of my other family's. they all treated me horribly. But not Earl, no he was all different from them. He was caring, nice, kind, and all of that stuff. He was a person I could truly call my father, which I do.

"Hey fabio, so what's for breakfast today?" I asked. "Just some French toast." He said. "That sounds great." I said. "So you excited." Earl asked. "You know I am, last day of school, summer vacation, acully spending it with friends. I'm going to have the time of my life." I told him. "I hope so." He said smiling. He got done with cooking and brought me my food. "Thank you." I said. We sat down and ate. We made small talk, until I heard a knock on the door. "Expecting anyone." Earl aske. "No, you?" He shook his head. I got up and made my way to the door. When I opened it I was shocked to see a wolf there switch a United States marine uniform on. "Are you Humphrey?" the wolf asked. "Yah, who are you." "I am a very close friend of McCabe, and he told me a lot about you. And he said if any thing bad was to happen to him for me to tell you." He said with sadness in his voice. "Wh- what happened to him." I asked worried. "He was taken while in action, he is MIA. We don't know if he's dead or not." He said. I was stunned, speechless. My best friend, my brother now he is somewhere maybe dead. "I am sorry." The wolf said as he soluted me. He then turned and left. I closed the door. I then fell to the ground crying.

Earl came rushing to me,"What's wrong he asked." "It's McCabe, he's MIA." I said crying into his chest while he was hugging me. "I'm sorry to hear that, that is horrible, I know how he was like a brother to you." He said comforting me. "Thank you." I said glad he was there to comfort me. He smiled at me,"No problem, now come on its the last day of school. You don't want to be late." He said. I got up graves my school stuff then went to Earls car. I got in were Earl was waiting for me. He pulled out of the driveway and began driving to school. We got there in a couple of minutes and he stopped to drop me off. "Are you going to be ok." He asked. I nodded,"I'll be fine, thank you see you after school." I said as I hugged him and got out.

I walked past wolfs as they all greeted me with hellos. I had become pretty popular over the months since I acully started to socilize. But their was still a group of wolfs that still didn't really liked me. It was Jordan's old group, now led by Alex. They had still tried to pick on me, but luckily I had my friends with me to back me up. I walked up to my group of my main friends, which consisted of David, Andy, Smitty, Garth, Jordan, Lilly, and Kate. "Hey, Humphrey." They said. "Hi I said kind of sadly, which I guess they caught because they looked at me with concern. "Humphrey what's wrong?" Kate asked. I sighed," You all remember McCabe right?" I asked. They nodded. "Yah he was pretty cool and funny." Andy said. They all nodded. "Well you know how he's in the US army right." they nodded. "Well he was reported MIA." I said on the verge of tears agian. They all gasped. "That's teribble, I'm sorry Humphrey." Kate said as she brought me into a hug. "He was like a brother to me." I said. "We know." They said.

"It'll be alright man." Jordan said. Jordan had become a very good friend. At first the others didn't really like him but they soon trusted him and accepted him into our group of friends. He also left his other group of friends, Alex and others, for good. He chose that decision on his own too. He found that they were just as big of jerks as he used to be.

"Thanks you guys, you're always there for me." "That's what friends are for." David said. Just then we heard a voice say,"Oh how preciouse." I rolled my eyes knowing who it was. I turned to see Alex and his friends there. "Why are you here?" David said angrily as my friends started to get in fighting stances. "Guys stand down, I got this." I said. They hesetently backed away. "Hello Alex, how's it been." I said with a smile. "It's been good Humphrey, the same old same old." He said smiling evilly. "Now what are you smiling about?" I asked him. "Oh no reason." He said. He then threw a fast punch, but not fast enough as I dodged it. "Oh come on is that the best you could do." I said mockingly. He got frustrated, and threw another punch which I dodged again. "Oh, to slow." I said. "Whatever your not worth it." He said as he and his group began to walk off.

"See violence never solves anything, just use humor and dont get hit." I told them. "You are the coolest wolf I've ever known Humphrey." Andy said. "Well I try." I said as we shared a laugh.

The bell then went off and we went to class. Today was only going to 11:30 since it was the last day of school. I got to my first class, it was also our only class. The only reason we had to come to school today because it was 'required.' But who cares, this was a time to say good bye to people and talk about what they were going to do over the summer. I talked to a few people but not much.

After a while the time had finally come and school was about to end. '5…4…3…2…1...SCHOOLS OUT.' Everyone yelled as people started running out of class rooms and throwing papers into the air ready to get their summers started. I got outside and was met by my friends. "So you guys coming over to my house today?" I asked. "heck yah we are!" They all screamed. "Awesome, also I'll be singing one of my favorite songs too." I said. They all cheered. We all went our seperate ways and I went to Earls car. I hoped in and he drove home. "Your friends still coming over?" Earl asked. "Yep." I said. "Cool, I'll cook some stuff for treats." He said. "You are the best." I told him.

We arrived home and I rushed to my room to change and Earl went to the kitchen to cook. I changed into my swimming suit and grabbed my guitar. I then went dowstairs. I put a sighn on my door saying just come in. I had invited a lot of wolfs over for the end of year party. I'm guessing about one hundred wolfs that I had gotten to know that included my main friends. I went out back and set up my guitar. I waited and after about a half an hour most of the wolfs showed up. They were all running around, in the pool and having a good time.

I got out my mike and shouted,"How are you all doing tonight." They all cheared. "Well now the only people who have heared me sing was my best friends. This is my first time singing in front of a big crowed so I hope you like. The song Im singing tonight is 'Schools Out' by Alice Cooper…

Well we got no choice

All the girls and boys

Makin' all that noise

'Cause they found new toys

Well we can't salute ya

Can't find a flag

If that don't suit ya

That's a drag

School's out for summer

School's out forever

School's been blown to pieces

No more pencils

No more books

No more teacher's dirty looks

Well we got no class

And we got no principles (principals)

We ain't got no innocence

We can't even think of a word that rhymes

School's out for summer

School's out forever

My school's been blown to pieces

No more pencils

No more books

No more teacher's dirty looks

Out for summer

Out 'til fall

We might not come back at all

School's out forever

School's out for summer

School's out with fever

School's out completely

…I finished the song and the crowed went wiled. They loved me. They wanted me to sing more. "I'll sing one more song, then I'm going to join in on the fun." I said as they cheered. "I'm going to sing 'Our time now' by the plain white t's."…

Oh, oh, oh, oh

There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it

Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music

Oh, oh, oh, oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now

These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now, it's our time now

This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies  
Leading me through it

Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it

Oh, oh, oh, oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now

These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now, it's our time now

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, now

It's a dance  
Get up, come on brothers  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now

These are the times that we'll remember  
B-b-breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now

It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Finally it's our time now

…I finished that song with even louder cheers. "Thank you all, you are awesome." I said. I then went and put my guitar away. I came back and started to party. We partied for hours on end having a great time, but of corse people had to leave. Everyone started to leave at about 11:00. The only people left were my best friends.

"Well tonight was fun." I said and they all agreed. "Well we better get home." Kate said. Everyone else said they had to go too. We all said our goodbyes and they left. I went inside and said good night to Earl, he said good night back. I went up to my room, plopped down on my bed and fell asleep.

THERES THAT CHAPTER, SORRY I HAVNT BEEN POSTING BUT I'VE HAD OTHER THINGS GOING ON. LIKE YESTERDAY MY DOG DIED HE WAS A GOOD DOG AND A GOOD FRUEND MAY HE REST IN PEACE. ALSO IF YOU WANT A SONG TO BE IN ONE OF MY CHAPTERS PM ME THE NAME OF IT AND WHO WROTE IT. AND LAST IF YOU WANT A CHARACTER IN IT PM ME HIS OR HER NAME AND DETAILS JUST SO I CAN KEEP THE STORY INTERESTING. THANK YOU AND PEACE OUT


	11. Chapter 11

'I was lying asleep in my bed peacefully sleeping. I was asleep but could tell that I was, weird. Then all of a sudden I was grab and pulled out of bed. I was full of fear. I looked at the wolf to find that he was wearing a mask so I couldn't tell who it was. I was full of fear. The wolf then put a gun up to my head and put a finger to his mouth telling me to be quiet. I nodded my head telling him I would. I had tears in my eyes frightened that it was going to be the end of my life. He pulled me through my house and out the door. He then through me in the trunk of his car.

It was dark, and I was terrified. I had so much to still do. I needed to find out if McCabe was dead or not and most of all I needed to tell Kate my feelings for her. I was sobbing in the trunk of this wolfs car. I had no idea who it was and no idea why he would want me. We drove for what seemed like hours. Finally I felt the car stop. The trunk door opened and I was roughly pulled out of the trunk. He then through me to the ground. I was shaken up a lot. I looked up at him as he pointed behind me. I turned around. What I saw made me weep uncontrollably.

In front of me I saw all of my friends and family tied up. They all had scared looks on their faces. They couldn't talk because they all had their mouths covered with rope. I looked over at the wolf as he walked over to my friends. He pulled out his gun. Then he pulled off his mask. My eyes lit up with fear. It was Phil. "You ruined my life, so I'll ruin yours." he said. He then went down the row of my friends and family. Garth, Jordan, David, Andy, Smitty, Earl, and lastly Kate. I cried out as I saw him shoot and kill every last one. He then walked up to me and put the gun up to my head. "I'm going to finish what I should of let you do." He said. I looked down the barrel of the gun and then BANG!'

I woke up screaming and in a sweat. I was gasping for air. I had tears streaming down my face. That was the worst nightmare I had ever had in my whole life. I lied down trying to get a hold of my self. Earl came bursting into my room. "Humphrey, are you ok?" I didn't answer just kept crying. He walked over to my bed. He gave me a look of concern. "Humphrey what's wrong?" He asked. I cleared my throat and told him my dream and how it felt so real. When I got done explaining my dream to him he brought me into a big hug. I hugged him back and stopped my crying. "It's ok, everything's going to be fine, that will not happen, he is locked up and will not be able to get out and won't harm anyone." He said. "Thank you." I said. He pulled me out of the hug and smiled at me,"no problem." He told me.

he asked if I was going to be ok and I told him I was going to be fine. He then left my room closing my door behind him. I sighed, then looked at my clock. It was 7:30 in the morning. I didn't want to go back asleep so I just got up and did all of my usual morning stuff. I then went downstairs and went into the kitchen. Earl wasn't there so I guessed he just went to bed. I went into our pantry and found some cereal. I grabbed some frosted flakes, then got a bowl, spoon and milk. I then sat down and poured everything into my bowl and started to eat.

As I was eating I started to think. What if something like that happened, I mean not exactly like that but just something happened to me or to any of my friends. What if I didn't get to tell Kate I loved her. That would be heart breaking if that happened. I would be heart broken. I needed to tell Kate that I loved her, I needed to tell her and soon.

I finished my food and as I was washing my bowl Earl came down. "Hello humphrey, are you alright?" He asked. "Yah I'm fine, thank you for asking." I said. I then just stood at the sink for a minute thinking. Finally I turned to Earl,"Dad can I see if Kate can hang out today?" He looked at me. Smiling,"Sure, what are you thinking of doing?" He asked. "I don't know, just hang out, maybe go to a movie then dinner." "That sounds more like a date." He said. "No, just friends hanging out." I told him. "What ever." He said. I rolled my eyes.

I then went to my home phone and dialed up Kate's number. It rang for a little bit then some one picked up,"hello." Kate said. "Hey Kate this is Humphrey." "oh hey Humphrey what's up?" "Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today, you know me and you going to a movie then maybe dinner?" I asked nervously. "Sure!" She said her voice full of excitement. "Great, how about I come and get you in about an hour?" I asked. "Sure, but who's going to drive us?" She asked. "I will of coarse." "Your 16." "Yep, I know you didn't know and it is on March 10 if you're wondering." "I told her. "Well, ok I'll see you soon." "Yep bye." I said. "Bye." She replied. I then hung up.

I then went upstairs to my room. I put on some nice cloths. Not super fancy but nice enough to go out in public. I then went to my computer and looked for some nice restaurants. I found one called 'Japanese Kitchen'. It's one of those restaurants were they cook your food in front of you. It sounded good, I called it and placed reservations for 5:30. I then looked at the time, it was time to pick up Kate.

I went downstairs. "Dad, I'm borrowing the car for the day, k." I said. "That's fine, I don't have anywhere to be today." He said. "Thanks." I called out as I left.

I walked out the front door, got into the car and drove it into Kate's drive way. I then got out of the car and went up to the front door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A couple moments later the door was opened by Lilly. "Oh hey Humphrey, you must be here for Kate." She said. "yep, that's why I'm here." I said back. "Stay right here I'll go get her." She then left and I waited by the door. A couple minutes later I saw Kate. She was breath taking beautiful. "Whoa." I said. She giggled,"like what you see?" She asked. I blushed. "Come on let's go." She said to me. I was about to leave when I was stopped with a paw on my shoulder. I turned to see Eve. "Hello." I said. "Hello Humphrey, now I want you to know if anything happens to my daughter that I won't hesitate to rip off your tail and…" "mom." Kate yelled. She looked at Kate then me and smiled. "You two have fun." She said as she went inside.

I went and opened the door for Kate as she got in. I then closed it and got in to the car too. We buckled in then left to the movie. "So what movie are we going to see?" Kate asked. "I was going to let you chose when we got there." she nodded. "Humphrey can I ask you what you did for your birthday?" Kate asked. "I didn't do anything, just like every other year." I said. "You've never had a birthday party?" she asked shocked. I nodded my head. " I'm sorry to hear that." she said. "It's fine." I told her.

We got to the movie theater shortly. We got out of the car and went to the place to purchase tickets. "Well what looks good to you?" I asked her. She looked at them, thinking. "How about 'oblivion'?" She asked. "Sure." I then purchased two tickets for Oblivian. We went in and got snacks then went into the movie room.

AFTER THE MOVIE:

The movie just ended and I thought it was really good. Kate and I left the movie theater and it was about 4:00. We had an hour an a half until we had to be to our reservation. "What do you want to do now, we still have a little time until we have to eat." I told her. "Why not just go to the park and walk around for a little bit?" "That sounds great." I said as we got into the car. I then drove to the park.

When we got there we got out. We started to walk around the park just talking about random topics, Laughing and just having a good time. "So how'd you learn to play guitar?" Kate asked. "Well last winter break when we were freshmen I was left home alone. And I was kind of bored so I just tried it out and liked it. I practiced it and then became really good at it all by myself." I told her. She nodded. I looked at my watch and we had 35 minutes. I was about to ask her something until I heard screaming off in the distance. I looked over to were I heard it and saw some Wolf trying to steal a she-wolfs purse. I was going to run over to them but before I did the wolf brought out a gun and shot the she-wolf. He then took off. That made me go after that wolf. I told Kate to call the ambulance. I sprinted after the wolf at full speed. I was easily catching up to him. I was about five feet away from him when I jumped at him and tackled him to the ground. We fell to the ground him hitting the ground hard with me on top of him. He tried to get free but I punched him in the back of the head and knocked him out.

I got up and picked him up. I then hurried to where Kate was. I made it over there with Kate freaking out. I set the wolf I was carrieing down and went over to the she-wolf. She was breathing heavily with blood seeping out of a hole in her side. I took off my shirt and put it over her wound and applied pressure. I heard sirens off in the background and they were very close. About three minutes later the paramedics were rushing over to me with there equipment. I got up off of her and let them do their jobs. One came up to me and said,"You did a very brave thing." "Thank you, and oh that wolf right there is the shooter." I told him pointing to the shooter wolf. He went wide eyed. "You caught him?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, good job." Was all he said as he left.

I saw Kate crying so I went over to her. "Are you ok?" I asked. "How can wolfs be this cruel to one another?" She cried out. I brought her into a hug. "I wish I could answer that question, but I can't." I told her. She stopped crying after a while and thanked me for comforting me.

We were about to leave when the same paramedic came up to me,"What is your name youngwolf?" He asked. "It's Humphrey." I said as Kate and I left. We got to the car and left the park. We wernt going to go to dinner anymore. I was covered in blood and had no shirt. Plus Kate was in no condition to go out, she would be scared for life as would I.

We got into Kates driveway. She was about to leave, when I stopped her. "Kate, the whole reason I wanted to do this to day was to tell you something. I had a dream last night and something happened and it hit me that what if something like that happened and I didn't get to tell you? Kate what I'm trying to say is I… I love you with all my heart, and nothing will change that." I told her. She looked at me then did something I did not expect. She pulled me into a kiss. It was a quick kiss as she just kissed me then said she loved me too and ran into her house. She left me there in compleate shock. I finally shook it off and drove across the street to my house. I ran into my house and into my room so no one saw the blood on me.

I took a shower and washed off all of the blood that was on me. After my shower I got dressed and looked at the time. It was 6:00. The news was about to come on and everyone that waches it will know of my act of heroism. I went downstairs and into the TV room where Earl was. He was watching the begging of the news and it wasn't to me yet so he didn't know. I sat down on a couch. "How was it, what did you guys do?" Earl asked. "You'll see." I told him. He looked at me confused but shook it off and turned his attention back to the news.

In a couple of seconds the story of me came on. It said,"Today at around 5:30 a wolf tried to rob another. On the process this wolf shot the wolf and took off. Luckily another wolf was there to help. He ran after and caught the criminal then went back and treated the shot she-wolf the best he could until paremedics arrived. This wolfs name is Humphrey." It said as it showed a picture of me on the screen. Then it went off about my past history to present. Earl turned to me with wide eyes. I smiled at his reaction. He then ran up to me and hugged me. "I'm so glad your ok, and you are one special wolf, and a hero." He said. "Thank you." I said as he stopped hugging me.

Then the home phone went off. I went and picked it up. "Hello," "Humphrey man are you ok?" I heared David say. "Yah I'm fine." I told him. We then talked for a little then hung up. For the next hour or so I got phone calls from Wolfs asking if I was ok and other questions. Also telling me that I was a hero and stuff like that. Finally the calls stopped coming. I sighed knowing this was now going to become a long summer with people bothering me and telling me how good of a wolf I am. But I was just doing the right thing.

I was really tired so I told Earl goodnight and went up to my room and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up early in the morning to hear our doorbell ring. I looked at the time. It was fricken 7 in the morning. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep. But then I heard Earl start to shout at people telling them to get back. I got out of bead and got dressed. I then went downstairs. When i got there I saw Earl trying to get the news people away. I just immediately turned around and went back to my room, not really wanting to get all of this publicity. It's just not me, I don't want to be famous by saving someone's life, if I was to become famous I would try and make a difference in the world.

I returned to my room and looked out my window. Outside in my front yard I saw a lot of news people. I sighed and got into my bed. I tried to sleep but couldn't. Finally after just lying in my bed for thirty minutes I got up and again went downstairs.

I went into my kitchen and got me some ceareal. I sat down and started to eat. As I was eating I heard some knocking on my back door. I hesetently made my way over to the clear sliding glass door, hoping it wasn't the news men or women. When I finally looked out, I was relived. It was just Kate. I opened the door and let her in. "Hello." I said to her. "Hello Humphrey." She said to me. "Sooo… wacha doing here?" I asked her. "Just came over to hang out with my love." She said hugging me, then she brought me into a kiss. "Whoa, what did we miss?" I heard someone from outside say. I looked out the door and saw David, Andy, and Smitty staring at us wide eyed. I blushed and I could also tell that Kate was blushing too.

"Well, uh…we are a couple now." I told them smiling puteing an arm around Kate. "And when did this happen?" Andy asked. "Last night after the incident." I told them. They nodded. "Well it seems that things have been interesting over the past two days." David said. "They sure have." I said looking into Kate's eyes. I was caught in the beauty of them. "Hey, Humphrey." I heard David say as he clapped his hands in my face. "What!" I said out of shock, coming out of my trance. They laughed a little at my reaction. "Thought we lost you man." David said laughing. I blushed.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Just came to see a friend." Andy said. I looked at him suspiciously. Something told me they were here for more. Then it hit me, they wanted to know about last night. "You guys came over to know exactly what happened last night, didn't you?" I asked. "Yah." They said. "Fine." I said. Then I explained to them all of the main events that occurred last night involving the shooting.

I finished up my story with them looking at me like I was the most important wolf on Earth. "Why are you all staring at me like that?" I asked. "Dude, you're a hero!" Andy said. "Yah, so?" I said. "You should go out and celebrate or something." Andy said. "I'm not that kind of wolf, I don't go out and celebrate for saving someone. I just feel good knowing that I could help." "Ok, that is your choice." He said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked. They shrugged. "I can't go out of the house because I will get swarmed, and I don't really have anything here that we can do except swim." I told them. "I really don't feel like swimming today." David said. The others agreed. "Well then what are we to do?" I asked. We thought for a while. "We've got notin." David said. "Hmm…how about," but I was interrupted by a voice. "What are you guys up to?" I heard Earl ask nicely. "Oh, just trying to find out what to do. We would go somewhere but I would just get trampled by everyone that saw me. And we really don't want to go swimming." I told him. He then looked like he was debating on doing something within his mind.

"what do you guys think about going camping?" He finally asked. We were all caught off guard by the question. "We love camping!" David said. "Yah it's really fun, I have some of my best memory's camping!" Andy said. "I also like camping!" Kate said in excitement. But I really didn't pay any attention, I was spaced out having a memory of when McCabe and I went camping one night. When we snuck out of the orphanage and slept out in the woods.

FLASHBACK/ HUMPHREY'S POV

It was a sunny, warm summer afternoon. The day was like any other, nothing special happened on it, yet. I was in the backyard of the orphanage. The orphanage was a two story house. It had about twenty rooms, each holding two wolfs. The place was ok, nothing really special. It was nice enough to live in. Nothing really bad about it. The water, heat, and electricity worked fine. The only thing bad was the wolf we called 'The Warden.'

'The Warden' was a middle aged she-wolf. She was thin, and had pure white fur. She looked extremely nice, at first. She would always act nice when couples were around to look for wolfs to adopt. But when it was just her and us she turned into the bitch from hell. She would treat all of us like crap. She would make us work in the house and do back breaking labor. It was terrible. She would barley feed us, just scraps of food that we would have to split between about 25 wolves. Yah life there sucked. But then a new wolf came when I was nine. He was a black wolf with natural streaks of red going down his sides. The other wolves thought he seemed weird. So they avoided him. I felt bad for him, but peer pressure got to me and I also avoided him. But one day that changed.

I was sitting in the backyard facing a fence that surrounded the perimeter of the yard. I was crying because I had just been hit by 'The Warden' for not working hard enough. Usually I would deal with it, but this time she hit me really hard. I didn't want the others to see me crying so I went to the backyard and went to a secret place I found that was by the fence. I was crying softly, then I heard footsteps coming near me. I was scared, fearing that it would be 'The Warden'. "Hello." I heard a voice I didn't recognize call out. It was full of care and kindness it just made me full of peace. But I still didn't say anything, wanting to be alone still.

The foot steps stopped. I got confused, how could they just stop like that. "HELLO!" I heard someone say as they put their paws on my shoulders. I freaked out, and jumped out of my secret spot. I landed on my back in the grass. I looked up to see who the wolf was that scared me. To my surprise it was McCabe. He was chuckling to himself. "Wh-what do you want?" I asked, still kind of crying. "I was just out here and I heard crying. I called out but got no response. But I could tell that it was coming from over there." He said pointing to my not so secret spot. "So I decided to say hello." He said with a smile while laughing. I laughed a little, somewhat cheering up.

"Come on, lets get you off the ground." He said offering me his paw. I accepted it and grabbed his paw. He pulled me up. "So why were you out here all alone crying?" He asked sounding concerned. "Why do you care?" I asked kid of rudely. "I just don't like to see anyone sad, no one should be sad, all should be happy." He said again with that smile of his. He was acting so friendly toward me even though I was avoiding him and being rude to him.

I flattened my ears on my head in being ashamed of myself. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "It's just, I've been mean to you and your showing kindness towards me." I said. "Yah, I get that a lot. I look weird and wolves don't really like me, they find me strange I guess you could say." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Any way, why were you crying?" He asked me again. "I hate it here, yah the house is nice but the lady here always abuses us, and she just hit me hard right across the face." I said.

He looked at me with sympathy. Then he smiled. "Hey, you want to know what always cheers me up when I'm sad?" he asked me. "Sure." I said. "Well when I was sad, and since my family used to live next to the woods, my dad would always take me out camping. So I was wondering since we're near the woods if you want to go camping?" He asked. I was caught off guard by the question. We just met and now he wants to go camping with me.

"So, what do you say?" He asked. "I don't know, I've never been and we might get into trouble." I said. "Come on, campings fun and I am an expert at it. Plus we won't go too far into the woods." I thought about it. It could be fun. "Sure." I said as I smiled. "Great, I'll go get some food and you wait here." He said as he took off. I thought about if I should do this, I thought about the consequences, but I also thought of how fun it would be.

A couple minutes later I saw McCabe come out of the house with a backpack, probably with the food in it. "Ready?" He asked. "Ready!" I said excited. "Great! Lets get going." He said. And with that we started walking. We jumped over the fence and made our way to the woods.

We walked there for about five minutes in an occurred silence, until he spoke up,"So why are you in the orphanage?" I thought about that. "I guess it's because I never had a family. I never knew them." I told him sadly. "But enough about me, what about you?" I asked. He sighed, I could tell it was going to be hard for him to talk about it. "About a 2 years ago, I was in my house with my parents. I was an only child. We were in our family room watching TV, doing normal family stuff. That's when a mad wolf came barging into our house. He had a gun in each paw pointing them at my mom and dad. He told them he wanted the money. But we had no idea what he was talking about. That's when the wolf realized he was in the wrong house. But instead of just leaving he shot both of my parents in the heads me witnessing it. He then ran out of the house. Luckily I hid myself so he didn't notice me.I got out of my hiding spot and went over to my mom and dad crying intensely. The lifelessness in their eyes. I pulled them into a hug not wanting to let go. But thirty minutes later police officers came into my house and saw me with my dead mom and dad. They got me off of them with me fighting them not wanting to leave them. After there deaths I was put up for adoption. I was adopted by a cruel family. The only good thing they did for me was let me go to my parents funeral. I couldn't be with anyone else because neither of my parents had any family left. The family that adopted me sent me to military school for a year. Then when I got back they kept me for another year until they got rid of me and then just two days ago I moved into this orphanage."

As he finished his story, I could see the sadness in his eyes. I was also starting to tear up from his sad story. "But, that is behind me now, I have learned to let it go." He said. I nodded.

After about another ten minutes of silence we made it to the opening of the woods. "We will just go a little ways into the woods, then set up camp there." He said. I nodded. We walked a little ways, I say about about one-hundred yards. "This is were we'll stay!" He said. By the time we got there the sun was already half way down and night was coming up shortly. "So were are we going to sleep." I asked. "Why on the ground of coarse. We can't just make a house magically appear, and we don't have a tent." He said. "Oh ok then I guess sleeping on the ground won't hurt." I said.

He then brought over some logs. He then placed some large rocks in a circle. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Makeing a campfire." He told me while getting into his backpack. I nodded. "There you are!" He said pulling stuff out of the backpack. It was some paper and a lighter. He placed the paper and some wood into the circle of stones. He lit the paper with his lighter and within thirty seconds had a really good fire going.

Then he got two logs and placed them next to each other. He sat on one of the logs. Then he looked at me and patted the log next to him,"Come take a seat." He said. I went over to him and sat down. "So what are we going to do?" I asked him. "Hmm, ah-ha how about a campfire song?" He said. "Sure, why not." "k, I'll sing one that my dad used to always sing to me it's called 'Home on the range."

'Oh give me a home where the buffalo roam,  
Where the deer and the antelope play,  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word,  
And the skies are not cloudy all day.

Home, home on the range,  
Where the deer and the antelope play,  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word,  
And the skies are not cloudy all day.

Where the air is so pure, and the zephyrs so free,  
The breezes so balmy and light,  
That I would not exchange my home on the range,  
For all of the cities so bright.

The Red man was pressed from this part of the west,  
He's likely no more to return,  
To the banks of the Red River where seldom if ever  
Their flickering campfires burn.

How often at night when the heavens are bright,  
With the light from the glittering stars,  
Have I stood there amazed and asked as I gazed,  
If their glory exceeds that of ours.

Oh, I love these wild flowers in this dear land of ours,  
The curlew I love to hear cry,  
And I love the white rocks and the antelope flocks,  
That graze on the mountain slopes high.

Oh give me a land where the bright diamond sand,  
Flows leisurely down in the stream;  
Where the graceful white swan goes gliding along,  
Like a maid in a heavenly dream.

Then I would not exchange my home on the range,  
Where the deer and the antelope play;  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word,  
And the skies are not cloudy all day.'

He finished the song and he left me in awe. His voice was so soothing and it was great to hear him sing. He smiled a little and looked at the ground. He said something but I couldn't tell what it was. "That was great singing!" I told him. "Thank you." He said. "I was seeing that he wasn't all to bad to be around. He was caring and nice and fun to be around. "So what no…" I said but was caught off guard by a growling sound. I looked around scared. McCabe got up. He told me to get behind him, and I did.

Thats when we saw a cougar appear(yes other animals are still wild creatures) I was scared stiff. The cougar was big. I looked up at McCabe and saw something in him. It was a look of bravery and determination, also a caring look. That is when I knew that he was going to be a good friend and he wouldn't let anything happen to me. He turned to me. "I need you to stay behind me, alright?" He said. I nodded. He then flung his arms in the air and started to make loud noises. He started screaming at the cougar trying to scare it off. I looked at him like he was crazy, but sure enough the cougar started to leave.

He turned back to me and smiled. I looked at him wide eyed. "How did you do that?" I asked. "Learned that from my dad when we used to go camping we had a similar encounter and that's what he did." he said.

I ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you for saving me for being kind to me even though I was mean. You are the first wolf to actually care for me." I told him. He kind of was surprised from the sudden hug but then also brought me into a hug. "Just know this, if you are ever in trouble I will be there to help you. Maybe together we can survive this game of life." He said. I nodded.

END OF FLASHBACK

From there we became the best of friends always having each others backs. That is until we got separated. But then years later he came back and we were reunited for a couple of weeks until he left back to the army. Now he is MIA and I worry for him.

"Hey Humphrey." I heard someone say before someone clapped their paws in my face. "Hu, what?" I said looking around to find them all looking at me with concern. "Dude are you ok? You blanked out on us for awhile." David said. "Yah, I'm fine. Just having a memory of something." I said. "Was it McCabe?" Kate asked. "Yah, when Earl brought up camping I just remembered something that I've never told anyone before, and no it is not like that Andy." I told him seeing him trying to hold back a laugh. David and Smitty hit him in the back of the head. "What, I can't help it." He said. "Whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think it would help if you talked about it?" Kate asked. "Maybe, but I don't want to boar you guys with my issues." I said. "No man it's alright, we'll listen." David said. I sighed. "Ok."

I then explained to them my story with how I first met McCabe and what we did. How he found me, took me camping, sang to me, and saved me from a cougar. How he was caring towards me even though we just met. I finished telling them looking at the ground. I was filled with so many emotions. Sadness, anger, regret.

"So that's the story behind you two. I knew you guys were close but u didn't know how close." Earl said. "Yah, but enough with my problems. are we going camping or not?" I asked. "We have to ask." David said. "Me too." Kate said. "Ok, but just let us know, and I'll call Jordan and Garth see if they want to go. And Kate you can ask Lilly if she wants to go too." I told them. "ok." They all said as they left.

I then went and called up Garth and Jordan. They both could go, which was great. Now all I needed was to wait for them to get here.

An hour later all my friends were here. And luckily all the news people were gone. They came in. But to my surprise Winston and Eve were there. "Hello ma'm, sir." I said to them. "Hello Humphrey." Winston said. Eve didn't say anything. great did she know about Kate and I. She was what you would call a over protective mother. This was going to be interesting. Kate and Lilly then came in. "Hey you two, hey Kate why are your parents here?" I asked. "Because there coming with us." She said. Great even more interesting.

Soon everyone was here with their stuff. "Good, now we can go. But what are we going to take. We have eleven wolfs and all of are stuff?" I said. "Oh don't worry, follow me." Earl said. We grabbed our stuff and followed him. He led us to the garage. Then he went to a work table. He opened up a secret compartment with a keypad in it. He entered a code and the garage floor opened. All of our eyes grew. "Whoa." We all said. "Yep, just something that I had installed a little while ago. Come follow." He said. We all followed and what we saw made of our jaws drop. It was a giant garage filled with all types of cars and trucks and other types of vehicles. "Yep I have quite the collection." Earl said. "And our ride is over there." he said pointing to a giant RV.

We all packed our stuff into the RV and then got in. We all took our spots and Earl took the drivers seat. Then we left on our way to the woods to go camping.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: STARTS THREE DAYS BEFORE THE LAST DAY OF SOPHOMORE YEAR FOR HUMPHREY

MCCABE'S POV/ SOMEWHERE IN AFGHANISTAN

It was a hot day. I had just woken up and I got my gear on. I went and got my food. I sat at the table were my squad was. "So what are we doing today?" One of my team members named Candu asked. "Just some patrolling." Another one of my team mates named Hutch said. The others in my group were wolfs that went by the names Claw, and Scar. I didn't know their real names, but I didn't care.

"Well if it isn't our fearless leader, finally awake." Claw said. "Yah, yah, yah, I get up late once and I'm getting crap for it." I said. We all shared a laugh. "So were are we patrolling?" Scar asked. "Just some small town about three miles south of here." I told them. "When do we need to report?" Hutch asked. I looked down at my watch,"in about thirty minutes, so get done eating, gear up and meet me at the usual spot." I told them. "Yes sir." They said. I loved being called that, it made me feel important. I am a Sergeant Major, Hutch is a Master Sergeant, Candu is a Staff Sergeant, and Claw and Scar are both Corporals. Are team mostly did patrols, we didn't really get to see any action. But I have been in a few cases were I've had to shoot my way out of a situation.

I finished eating and then left to get my regular supplies. I dressed up in my normal suit then went to the armory. There I got my usual weapons. A M4A1 ACOG scope, a model 1887 shotgun, and a USP 45. Pistol, all customized. I also have a non-military issued customized machete. Im not really supposed to have it, but no one seems to care. Plus melee combat is one of my specialties. I got all of my stuff looked my self over, then left to meet my team at the car.

I got there in a matter of minutes to see everyone but Candu there. "Hey guys. Where's Candu?" I asked. "Right here sir." I heard him call out from behind me. I turned and saw him running towards us. "Sorry, got held up." He said. "No problem, come on let's go." I said as we got into the Hummers.

We then started to drive to the town that was about three miles away from us. "So what do you think will happen on this trip?" Hutch asked. "Probably the same shit as always. Just checkin around to find nothing." I said. "But that doesn't mean to let your guard down, got it." I said. "Yes, sir." They said. The rest of the car ride was silent. In about ten minutes we came upon the town. We drove up to the opening of the city and my squad and I where dropped off. "We'll be back in a hour." The driver said. "Got it." I said back as they drove off.

We started to walk into the town. It was a decent size town for a town in Afghanistan. The buildings were not the best, but if I had to I would sleep in them. We were all on high alert because sometimes the natives weren't so nice to us. They saw us as intruders on their land, they saw us as a threat. But luckily these people really didn't care for are presence.

We walked around the town just doing our normal routine of patrol. There didn't seem to be any threat around here, but you could never be to careful. Yes, we haven't seen the enemy for a couple of weeks, but as I said you can never be too careful. We went through the whole town with no problems. Everything seemed fine. The time to leave was just five minutes away. "Ok guys, it's time to head back." I said. "Well, this was another boring patrol." Candu said. "Well its our job, so deal with it." I told him.

As we reached our pickup place. "Transport will be here in about two minutes." I said. Just as I said that we heard a gunshot ring through the air. I then heard Candu scream in pain. I looked over at him and saw that he had been shot in the knee. "We've got contacts, get to cover." I yelled. We ran to the nearest building and took cover on the side of it. "We need to hold out until EVAC arrives." I shouted over the intense gunfire going off. "Claw, tend to Cando's Wound while we hold them off." I said. "Yes sir."

"Hutch, I need you and Scar to cover me while I run for that building. I'll try and hold them off while you guys get to the EVAC." "yes sir." I then looked at him. "If I don't make it I want you to tell my friend Humphrey." I said. He nodded. "Ok, 3…2…1" I said as I took of towards a building. I could hear bullets flying all around me. As soon as I was about to make it to the building I was shot in the leg. I trip and fell, trying to hold in a scream. Luckily I rolled into cover. I looked over to the others and gave them tThe look that told them I was fine. I picked up my gun and peaked around the cornor of the building. I saw many enmies from the rooftops, from windows, and down on the streets. I started shooting at them, picking them off one by one.

As I was shooting, out of the cornor of my eye I saw a family by a building stuck. It was a mother and two little children. I knew what I had to do. I started to run while shooting enemies, ignoring the pain in my leg. They all turned their attention to me and started to shoot. Luckily they were only militia so they weren't to good at shooting. I soon got to the family and reloaded my weapon. "Are you ok?" I asked them. They didn't respond, just looked at me. Duh, they didn't speak English. I started to speak in their language telling them to follow me and I would get them out of there. They nodded.

I got them behind me. I looked around the cornor and a bullet hit right next to my face. I quickly shot my head back. That was a close one. I took a deep breath, then jumped from the side of the building and started to shoot at the enemies. The family started to run towards my squad. I kept in shooting until I heard Hutch yell from behind me,"Sir, EVAC is here." I turned around but right when I did an explosion went off in front of me. I was sent flying back. My ears were ringing, my vision blurry. I could here screaming from all around. I looked up to see Hutch trying to get to me. I then looked behind me and I could see the enemy approaching and they were really close. The last thing I rememberd before I blacked out was getting grabbed from behind and Hutch screaming my name. Then nothing.

I woke up disey, in pain, not knowing where I was, what day it was, or when it was. My vision was blurry so I couldn't see anything but blobs. But I could tell that I was sitting up in a chair with my hands tied around the chair. I heard some talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. Finally my vision cleared. I saw that I was in a dark room, with a table on the left side wall. I was in the middle of the room. I looked down at myself and saw that I was in my brown pants but they were all torn up, and I was wearing my white t-shirt.

"Awe, your awake." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a dark brown wolf wearing Black jeans and a normal white t-shirt. He looked different from what the others did. I knew I was in an interrogation. But unfortunately for them I would die before I told them anything. "Well now that your awake after those two days, we can get started." he said as he pulled up a chair in front of me and sat down. "I should just tell you now, that I will die before I tell you anything." I said to him. "Oh come on Mr. Walker (McCabes last name) I'll let you know that we have our ways of makeing wolfs talk." He said with a smile. I just spit on him. He got mad and punched me in the gut. "Is that the best you've got?" I asked mockingly. "Oh, Mr. Walker, that's only the beggining." He said with a smile as he left the room.

I knew he wanted our secrets but which ones, I didn't know. I was sitting there just sitting and thinking. Thinking about if I would ever escape from here and get to see my foster parents. Yes they're not my real parents but I still love them. And Humphrey, I just hope he will stay strong.

All of a sudden there was this loud high pitched ring going through the room. My ears started to hurt from the noise. I looked around to see speakers in the room which was transmitting the sound. The sound imidiatly gave me a giant headache. These bastards were torchering me with this damn sound. It was surely annoying and it hurt my head, but I would not give into their demands. It is either my life, or the life of millions. And I would rather them kill me then let them destroy America.

TWO DAYS LATER

The past two days have been exactly the same. Being fed terrible food. Getting interrogated by that psychopath wolf, not cooperating. Getting torchered By that ear splittin high pitched ringing noise, still not cooperating. Then going to sleep and waking up to do it again. It really sucked, I just wished either I found a way out of here, I get rescued or they kill me. Hopefully one of the first two. But if I had to I would die.

IT was the morning again were I would get brought food. I was just waiting for the awful food to come, and then get this day over with. Soon the man that always fed me came in. But what I saw on him made me smile on the inside. He had my machete. If I could somehow use that machete to cut my ropes and then find the rest of my stuff, I would be able to escape from this place. That is when I started to plan in my head my escape plan.


	14. Chapter 14

HUMPHREY'S POV:

The ride to the woods didn't take us to long. It was only about a two hour drive to where we needed to be. The drive was anything but silent. Except for me, I usually liked to just sit back and relax on car rides. But I would crack out a joke every now and then. Every time I did say something as a joke everyone in the RV would laugh, even the adults which surprised me because my joke were rather dirty. It made me happy to be able to make other people laugh, it always made me feel like a peacemaker.

When we had finally arrived at the camping spot we got out and we were all struck with awe. The place was so beautiful. The grass and trees and flowers were all beautiful and in full growth. The area around us was just plain beautiful. In the distance I could hear the sound of crashing water. It sounded like a waterfall, I would have to check that out later. I turned to Earl who had a half smile on his face, but I could also see pain. I didn't know why he was sad, but maybe that would come later.

"Wow, Earl how did you find this place." Winston asked in shock. "I found it one day while I was out exploring, and I was in the same state of shock as all of you when I first found this place." He explained to us. "It is very special to me, it holds a lot of my memory's." He told us. He seemed to be drifting off, but soon snapped back into reality. "Anyways, lets get camp set up and have some fun, shall we?" He asked. "Lets get to it." I said.

We all started to get out stuff and setting it up like canopies, portable tables, chairs, the usual camping stuff. It took is all about a half hour to get everything set up and in position. Our little camp looked good, nothing fancy but who said I liked fancy stuff.

"So what now?" Andy asked. I looked at him,"Dude we're in the woods, do whatever you want." I said. They shrugged and started to walk around. Andy, David, and Smitty all left one way, Garth and Lilly were walking off another way while chatting to each other. I saw the adults all sitting down and talking. That left Kate and I.

"Well whatcha want to do?" I asked. "I don't know, maybe walk around a little bit, explore the place." "sure." I agreed. "We can go off that way, I think I heard a waterfall over there." I said pointing off in the direction off where I heard the rushing water. We walked and talked while we made our way over to the rushing water.

"So, why did your parents come?" I asked curious of why they came. "Why?" She asked. "I just want to know." I said to her. "Honestly, I don't know. I think it's because they know we're going out and they didn't want us going anywhere alone." She said. "Oh, well I guess that explains it."

The sound of the rushing water came closer and closer. We came out of the tree line and our eye opened wide. I was stricken with awe. The place was beautiful. It had a waterfall coming down from about 100 feet. Around where the water fall fell into their was a little body of water collecting the water. The sun was gleaming off of the water makeing the place shine with beauty.

"Whoa." Was all that we said. We walked around the falls admiring the beauty of all of it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever layed my eyes on, except for Kate of coarse. The place was just all around amazing. We walked all around it without saying a single word, we just wanted to admire the scenery.

Soon we came to the other side of the obody of water. But what I saw there kind of shocked me. Their was a tomb by the shore. It was maybe five feet from the shore of the little lake. I went over to it but Kate stayed behind probably scared. I walked up to it and kneeled down so I could read the writting. It read:

Here lies Kelly Williams Smith

1977-2006

Kelly was a good person to all, good daughter to her parents, and a good Wife to her husband Earl Smith. Let her rest in peace.

What I read shocked me. Earl was married, he had a wife but she died. I was shocked at this. He never told me he had a wife, must be for good reasons. I was also sad for him, loosing someone you love I would never imagine me loosing Kate. I just fealt really sad right now. Not even the beauty of this place could cheer me up.

I turned to Kate. "Wh…who's grave is that?" She asked. I looked at her. "It's Earls, my father Earls." I said. She seemed to be taken back. "My family had known him for years, he's never mentioned a wife." She said. It was weird but it really wasn't any of our business. We then left the waterfall, not wanting to disturb the grave sight anymore.

We walked back to the camp sight in complete silence. It was weird to find a grave in the middle of the forest, especially if its the wife if a wolf you know very well.

We soon got back to the camp sight to see that everyone was there. It was getting dark by the time we got back so they had made a fire. They were all sitting around the campfire laughing and have a good time. Earl seemed to only be half-enjoying the conversations. I now knew why he was so depressed here. It brought back memories of his past wife. That is a really hard thing to do.

We walked over to the group and sat down. They turned to us. "So where were you two?" Earl asked. "Yes do tell." Eve said kind of creepily. I shook it off. "We where down by the waterfall." I told them. Earl immediately looked at us looking worried. "What did you guys see down there?" He asked nervously. I looked at him, and gave him the look that told him I found it. He sighed. "I guess you would have found out sooner or later." "Find out what?" Winston asked. "That I was married, and her grave is by the waterfall here." He replied his voice sounding shaky. Everyones eyes grew wide, except for Kate's and I's. "I never knew you were married." Winston said. "That's because I never wanted to tell anyone. The memories are just to painful. This place is where the two of us would go often. It was our favorite spot. We did everything here together, and our favorite spot was the waterfall. We spent so much time down there. Did things." He said with a smile, more talking to himself then us. "Whoa, little to much info." I said. He chuckled.

"So how'd she, you know, pass away?" I asked. He looked down at the ground. "She had cancer, she fought it for many painful years. But in the end the cancer got the best of her. I buried her by our favorite spot which is that waterfall." he said. I nodded feeling bad for the old wolf.

"But that is in the past. I still love her deeply, but I'm not as sad as i was years ago." He said. After he said that their was an occurred silence for a couple minutes. "Well," Earl said standing up and clapping his hands together,"I'm off to bed." He said as he left to the RV. The adults got the RV, while us young adults would sleep out in tents.

Soon we all left to our tents and got into our sleeping bags and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up in my tent to the sound of voices outside of my tent. I closed my eyes and tryed to go back to sleep but after ten minutes of trying I found that I would not get back to sleep. I got up and got out of my tent. I looked around to see Winston, and Earl sitting around the fire talking. I guess I was the only other person that was awake. I stretched my muscles as I yawned and walked over to Earl and Winston. "Morning Humphrey." Earl said,"mornin." I said back. I sat in one of the chairs by the fire immidietly feeling the heat of the flames.

I just sat there relaxing by the fire as the two talked to each other. Soon after about another 30 minutes everyone else started to wake up and were getting out of their tents. Kate came over by me and sat in the chair next to me and leaned her head against my shoulder. Everyone else came and sat by the fire also getting warm from the cold morning.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked to everyone. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "Well I have an idea, I didn't want to do it at first but I can see now that you won't do anything drastic." Earl said while getting up and walking over to the RV. He then opened up a secret hatch that you wouldn't know was there unless you were told about it. What he pulled out brought a smile to my face. The others looked concerned though. He pulled out some guns. He brought out a twelve gadge shotgun, a Colt M1911 pistol a M4A1, an ACR, and a .22 caliber rifle.

I hadn't shot a gun since that fateful day. I hadn't really dared to go near a gun for awhile. But now that I saw them it brought back my memory's of shooting the guns at the range and how happy it made me.

"Are you sure Earl?" Winston asked. He smiled,"I'm positive, I'm sure he won't do anything." He said looking at me and gestured to me to come over to me. I got up to him and looked at the guns. I haven't even been close to one for half a year. I picked up the shotgun and checked it out. It was a very good gun. "Come on let's go shoot it." Earl said. I followed him with the gun in my hands.

We went a little ways away from the camp and Earl set up some targets and came over by me. "Now show us how good with guns you are." Earl said. I took the gun and aimed down to where the targets are at. I aimed at the closest one and shot at it, then I quickly aimed at the other one and shot at it. I did this for five more targets with each target farther away. As I finished I looked at the targets and saw that I had hit every last one of them in less than ten seconds.

I looked back at everyone with a smile. I forgot how fun it was to shoot guns, how it made me feel free. I loved shooting. Everyone was looking at me wide eyed. "What?" I asked nervously. "Holy crap, remind me not to get you mad when you have a gun handy." Andy laughed, and everyone joined in. "Dude, you are just full of surprises." Garth said.

I then picked up my next gun which was the Colt while the targets were set back up. I then took aim and again fired and took down all of the targets yet again with ease. I did that with all the weapons, and man did I enjoy it.

After I finished shooting I asked if anyone else wanted to try. At first no one wanted to but after a minute Jordan said he would do it. He chose the .22 and I set up the targets. When I was clear of the shooting range I told him to go. He then tried his best to copy what I did, but you could tell that he had never shot a gun before. He popped of rounds into the targets not very accurately. He finished and put the gun down.

"Not bad, for your first time." I told him. "All you need is some practice." "Were you this bad when you first started." He asked me. "Nope, I was just naturally good at shooting, but I did improve more over time." I said. "I'll keep that in mind." He said as he walked back to the group. One by one they all decided to shoot the guns. They were all pretty bad except three other people besides me. Those wolfs were Earl, Winston, and Smitty who was just as good as me. "Sense when did you become so good at shooting?" David asked Smitty. Smitty gave David a look saying there was more to him than meets the eye which kind of scared me.

Kate was somewhat decant at it but not too good. Either way I still helped her at least become somewhat more accurate.

After everyone shot I decided to have some fun. I grabbed one of the targets handed it to Earl and grabbed the shotgun. I got into a good stance and cleared my head. "Pull." I said as he threw the target in the air. I followed it with the barrel of the gun and shot making the target blow to pieces. I then handed two targets to Earl. I said pull and when he threw them I blew both of them out of the sky.

I then had an idea,"Does anyone have a mirror?" I asked. "Yah, I do." Lilly said handing me one. I then grabbed the shotgun and put it over my shoulder and lined up my shot with the mirror looking behind me. "Pull." I yelled. Earl threw the target into the air which soon after I blew into a million pieces.

"Ok, now your just showing off." David said as he along with all the other looking impressed with my shot. "Maybe." I said with a smile.

After we got done shooting it was getting dark. We picked up all of our gear and guns and took it back to camp. When we got back we put the guns away and then went into our tents and fell asleep.

I was awoken by the sound of footsteps coming from outside my tent. It was really early in the morning and I wouldn't expect anyone to be up this early, so I got up and went out of my tent to investigate. I followed the wolf that I soon found out to be Earl. 'What is he doing out here alone.' I thought to myself. I kept on following him, and the trail we were on seemed familiar. Then it hit me, it was the trail to the waterfall. He was going to see the grave of his late wife.

We soon came upon the waterfall and he walked over to the grave. He had a smile on his face. He kneeled in front of the grave and started to whisper stuff that I couldn't hear. I don't know what came over me but I put a smile on my face and walked up behind him. Just as I got behind him he stopped talking. He took a shakey deep breath and stood up. He turned around and kind of jumped back when he saw me behind him. I could now see that he had been crying. I still had a smile on my face and I brought him into a hug.

We hugged for awhile not wanting to let go. I know I have said this before but I knew when I met Earl I had found a real dad, someone that would always care for me, and who I would always love.

We finally broke the him and Earl looked down at me,"Lets head back." He said to me. I nodded. We then left back to the camp. When we got back we saw that everyone was up and walking around. But I didn't see Kate. We got back to camp and I asked David if he had seen where Kate went. "Yag she went for a walk." He told me. I thanked him, but right as I did I heard a viciouse snarl that sounded like it came from a bear and then I heard Kate scream. My eyes opened up and I ran back to the RV in a panic. I opened up the secret capartemeant and grabbed the shotgun then ran to were I heard the scream.

When I got to Kate I saw she was holding her side and I saw blood on her paws. I also saw a bear advancing toward her. I ran out and in front of her with my gun pointed at the bear. I wouldn't use it if I didn't had to. I then started to speak to Kate while still looking at the bear,"Kate, you need to run back to camp and get help." "But what about you?" "Don't worry I'll be fine." I told her. "Now go" I told her and she went toward the camp as fast as she could with her injurie. I knew how to handle bears, but I brought the gun just incase this bear was crazy or something.

I then put my arms in the air trying to make myself as big as I could and started to scream at it. And just like what I thought would happen it started to back down and return into the depths of the forest. I let out a sigh of relive. Then I remembered Kate. I sprinted as fast asi could to the camp in hopes that Kate's injurie wasn't to bad.

When I made it back I saw everyone packing everything up. "What's going on, is Kate alright?" I asked David. He shook his head,"No shes not fine, she's lost a lot of blood and has gone into shock. Luckily her mom is a doctor and is doing her best to keep her from breathing to death." He said. My heart sank. "Where is she?" "She's in the RV." I ran into the RV to see Kate lying unconscious on one of the beds. This brought tears to my eyes.

I went over to her and kneeled at the side of the bed. I put her paw in mine and started to cry. Why did that have to happen to her, I would rather it be me not her. Why did life have to be so cruel. All I could hope for woulb be that she will survive.

Everything got packed up quickly and everyone got into the vehicle. We then drove as fast as we could to the hostpitaile. We ran red lights and stops sighns. We got to the ER in about thirty minutes. We had already given them a heads up that we would be there. So when we got there wolfs rushed to the RV and put Kate on a stretcher and rushed her into an operating room. The only thing they would really have to do is just stop the bleeding, give a blood transplant and just keep her alive.

I sat down in the waiting room with Winston and Eve while Earl, who would be back later, went to drop everyone back off. Now all we would have to do was wait to see what would happen.


	15. Chapter 15

**When we last left off Kate had a run in with a bear and is severely injured. Humphrey is depressed. Will Kate survive, well you'll have to wait until the next chapter(or will you) because in this one we go back to McCabe. Haha**

* * *

MCCABE'S POV

It has been two weeks. Two weeks since I got captured and brought to this place. It was like hell, no it is hell. Everyday was the same, wake up, get fed, get torcherd as they tried to get information off of me, me not speaking, then they leave I fall asleep and the whole thing starts over the next day. And they stopped doing the ringing noise because that was not working. So they started to do new things, physical abuse. They beat me down until almost death, then they brought in a doctor who tended to my wounds and then they would do more stuff. This was hell, my hell.

But my plan has been forming in my head. I have caught patterns as when they fed me, the shifts they took guarding me, and the interrogations. It was very sloppy work on their part. I knew I would have to try and escape soon, but I just didn't know when.

Then came in the person who liked to call himself 'The Doctor.'(No that does not refer to Doctor Who) "Good morning " He said. I said nothing. "Still nothing, well I bet we can fix that right up. See we have come to see that physical abuse won't do anything because you would rather die for your country than give us any info. But then I got to thinking, I wonder how he would react if I got his family involved." He said. I quickly looked at him rage in my eyes,"You better stay away from them, all of them" I said with anger. "Oh you mean, Humphrey, And your foster parents?" That was getting me infuriated, but I calmed down because I knew that's what he wanted me to do.

"Plus you see, they all think your dead." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes, see we took an innocent wolf that looked like you and burned him to a crisp so they couldn't get a DNA trace off of you. So they would have to go by looks and try to identify you. Lucky for me, they bought it. Have a look for yourself." he then opened up a file and slid it over to me. It read…

'Sergeant Major McCabe Walker K.I.A…'

Then it had a lot of other info on my death and my history. I looked up at him,"You are a cruel sick basterd." He chuckled,"I get called that a lot." And with that he left. One of his men staying behind. I was so enraged, him going after my family. Then something hit me. How did he get all of that information. I thought about it and the only thing that came to mind was that we had a mole in our presence.

I decided that I should rest up because I knew one thing and one thing for sure, tomorrow I was going to attempt my escape. They can mess with me, they can talk about me in bad ways, they can do anything to me. But when you threaten my family, that's when your going too far. And with that in mind I fell asleep.

'I was running. It was dark. I didn't know why I was running, I just felt like I had to. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Soon I began to come into a familiar scenery. I was back in Jasper Canada. Wait how did I get into Canada. This was weird, one moment I was in Afghanistan somewhere, but now I'm in my home town. But even if I tried to stop to collect my thoughts I couldn't I just kept running.

I ran past the orphanage I was in with Humphrey. I started to remember all the good and bad times we had there. When we first met, when we went camping. Going through school together. Facing 'The Warden' on many occasions. I got us in trouble many times doing crazy things. Humphrey would always call me insane. Sometimes I also think I'm insane from the things I have done.

Then I ran past the mid-high. We also had good and bad memory's there. A lot of them were bad because of that prick Jordan. He was such a jackass to Humphrey even when Humphrey did nothing to him. When I left I felt afraid for him and what would become of him. And what happened to him broke my heart, him trying to kill himself because of the things that happened to him, a lot because of Jordan. When Humphrey survived I was relived. I was also glad I could see him after so long. I still don't like Jordan that much even if Humphrey did forgive him.

Soon I stopped in front of a house. It was a big fancy house with a truck parked in the driveway. I recognized it as Humphrey's new house. Why I came here was beyond me, I didn't have control over my actions. I then heard a ear piercing scream. It sounded like Humphrey's. I had only heard that scream once before when Humphrey had broke his arm and the bone was sticking out of his arm. He was in immense pain.

I ran into the house and looked around in the first room, nothing. I went around the whole downstairs and found nothing. but as I walked I fealt like I was stepping in something. I bent down and ran my fingers on the ground and something liquid came off the ground. I brought my fingures up to my nose and smealt the substance. It was blood, Humphrey's blood.

I started to follow the blood trail and it led upstairs. I walked up the stairs with caution not knowing what danger would lie ahead of me. My heart was pounding against my chest, I started to sweat greatly. To say I was terrified was a great understatement. I kept on the trail and found that it led to Humphrey's room. I slowly walked to the door and put my paw against the door. My heart rate increased dramaticly.

I opened the door slowly, ever so slowly. Time seemed to slow down to we're it went frame by frame. The door was finally open and what I saw brought tears to my eyes. Humphrey, and my foster parents lay motionless on the ground in a pool of their blood. Their eyes were still open and looking at me. The cold lifeless eyes looking at me piercing my body. I fell down to my knees sobbing. Then out if the shadows came him, 'The Doctor.' He had a smile on his face and a Dessert Eagle in his hand. "See what happens when you don't corporate, people get hurt." He half laughed. "You crazy, heartless, basterd." I screamed as I got up and charged him. All he did was smile, lifted his gun, and shot.'

I woke up in a cold swet, my head shooting up. I was panting like crazy trying to catch my breat. It was just a dream, thank goodness it was just a dream. I looked around the room to see that no one was in there but me. This was the time they changed posts, but which person who would guard me next was beyond me. I sat there for awhile waiting for the next person to come through the door and guard me.

After awhile a person came through. But what I saw made my insides light up. It was the perfect opportunity, how they could be so stupid, I guess luck was in my side. The guard was drunk. He was having a hard time standing up straight and he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Even luckier for me is that this wolf had my machete. All I needed to do was find out away he would swing at me so I could get him to cut my ropes tied around my wrists.

I thought for a little, all I could really think of was trying to hit a nerve to make him mad enough to take a swing at me. I said a little prayer to myself then started to try and get out of here. "Hey, hey you." I said. He turned to me and looked at me. "Who, me?" "No the other fat dumbass, fricken retard." I said. "What did you say punk?" "So you're also hard of hearing, I said that you're a retard." I screamed at him. I could see the anger building up in him, and since he's drunk he would loose his temper faster.

He came up to me,"Look here, I'm the only one who will do the talking. Now for talking without permission you will get punishment." he said as he unsheaved my machete. I smiled on the inside,'perfect' I thought to myself. He put the knife in the air then swung it down. I quickly flipped my chair forward slamming my face on the ground. But the pain was worth it, the blade came down and I felt the ropes come lose and my hands came free.

I pushed the chair off of me and faced the wolf who was looking at me with shock. I smiled, then ran at him. He tried to swing the blade at me but I was a master at hand-to-hand combat. I quickly disarmed him and took the machete in my hands. He looked at me in fear. I wasn't going to kill him, even though he was my enemy he was just following orders. No one is a good guy or bad guy in war.

I just quickly knocked him out. Now for the difficult part, escaping this place. I took a look at the doorway and took a deep breath. I then started to jog through the place. On the other side of the door was a long, long corridor. It was really long, about the size of a football field. To my sides were doors. They were all labeled with different names. I kept running until I saw a certain door. I stopped in front of it and the sighn read 'Prisoner equitmeant room.' That would probably be very helpful. It won't be long until they learn of my escape.

I opened the door and went into the room. The room wasn't very big, maybe 50square feet. I looked around for my stuff on the shelves where all the stuff was. I soon found that it was labeled by Alphabetical order by last name. I went all the way to the end to the 'w's. There I found all of my stuff. My Uniform, my M4A1 with the ACOG scope, my Model 1887 shotgun, and my USP 45. all there. I quickly put on my stuff and ran out of the room.

I continued to run down the corridor. That's when I heard an alar start sounding off through the building. Guess they finally noticed that I was gone. I started to hear people yelling and I heard footsteps coming from both sides of the hallway. I just started to run as fast as I could though the hallway hoping got the best. But that was not going to be the case. Soon I saw about a dozen men start coming from I front of me. I turned around and saw about the same amount if people coming at me from that side too.

How was I going to get out of this one. I then just did the stupidest thing I could probably ever do. I brought up my M4A1 and just started to shot it like crazy hoping it would kill someone so I could get out of here. What I was doing is what I would like to call spraying and praying. II started to see people in front of me drop to the floor from getting shot. But the people who hadn't got shot yet pulled out there weapons and started to fire at me. But before any of them could hit me I quickly killed them.

After having my little spray fest I ran past the body's. I could hear wolfs from behind me shouting and the shouts were getting louder and closer. But again luck was on my side as I saw a door with a window on it and light shining throug it. I was taken over with a feeling of relief as I got closer and closer. Soon I bursted through the door into the shinning sun. I covered my eyes from the sudden burst if light getting shined into my eyes. Soon my vision cleared and I saw that I was by a building in the middle of nowhere. All around me was miles of sand. Great this was going to be interesting.

I again started to run away from the building get father and farther away from it. That's when I heard a loud noise crack through the air, and then a sudden surge of pain go through my leg. I fell down in the sound in pain. I had been shot by a sniper and by the sounds of it, it was a Intervention. I looked down at my leg and saw blood gushing out of it. I had to act fast and stop the bleeding. I tore off a long strip from my shirt and tied it around my leg.

After I stopped the bleeding I got back up and started to move again. But as I was walking I heard the sounds of vehicles coming from the direction of the building I was just in. This was not good, I did not take this into account when I thought of my escape plan. I limped as fast as I could away from the sounds of the vehicles. But my attempt was futile as one of the vehicles soon pulled up in front of me. And out of it came none other then 'the Docter' himself. But he didn't have his usual smile. No he looked pissed.

"So you think escaping and killing my men is ok, huh?" he said as he pulled out a pistol. "Well it's not, and you will pay you son of a bitch." And with that he shit one if my legs. I fell down again in pain. He then walked up to me. "Now it's time to end your life for good, I have no more use for you." He said as he put the gun to my face. As I starred down the barrel of the gun I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. I then just closed my eyes and waited for my death to come. But as he was about to pull the trigger there was an explosion off to my side. That caught all of us off guard. Then I saw a rocket fired off from the distance which hit the car making it blow up and turn into a ball of fire. "What the f…" 'The doctor' tried to say but was cut off by me taking my machete and stabbing him right through the chest. I then pulled it out an he fell the ground as a pool of blood formed around him. "Good rithends." I said.

Thats when I snapped back to reality and heard yelling and I saw 'The Doctors' men retreating. That's when a man came up to me. He looked down at me. He spoke to me in Pashto (main language of Afghanistan) , luckily I spoke that fluently. "Who are you?" He asked. "Sergeant Major McCabe Walker of the United States Army." I told him. He nodded. "Who are you?" "My name is Atash, I am with a group of people who help The United State. I guess you could call us a militia." I nodded. "Can you get me back to my base please, they think I'm dead and I really need medical assistance." I told him. "Sure thing. I'll get our jeep." He said as he pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it telling someone to bring the jeep to our position.

He finished talking then looked back at me,"So why are you here, and what do those people have against you?" He asked. "Well I was captured and was held in a building not to far from here and today I was lucky enough to escape." "Not lucky enough it seems like, both of your legs have been shot." "Yah, I should probably stop the bleeding in this leg." I said as I took another big strand off of my shirt and tied it around my leg. It felt good to be able to talk to someone again with out it being an interrogation by an enemy.

Soon a jeep rolled up next to us. Atash and one of his wolfs helped me up and into the jeep. "So where is this base?" He asked. I then gave them the coordinates and he nodded. "That isn't far at all, maybe a two hour drive." "That's good, now if you don't mind I think Im going to go to sleep." I told him. "Go ahead, you deserve it from what you've been through." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

TWO HOURS LATER:

"Hey, Hey wake up." I heard Atash say to me in Pashto. "Huh, what?" I asked. "We are here." He told me. I smiled,"Thank goodness, it will be great to get back." I said. Then there was a knock on the drivers door. The driver rolled down his window. "State your business?" I heard a familiar voice say, it was Hutch. The driver spoke in Pashto saying that they brought me here. But Hutch didn't speak the language. "What?" He asked. "He said he brought me here for medical assistance." I said. I saw his face go blank. "Sir is that you?" I opened my door and Atash helped me out. "Hello Hutch." I said.

"Holy shit, your alive!" He said. "Yes, and I would love a reunion but if I don't see a medic soon my legs will get infected and I really don't want them to get cut off." I said. "Yes sir." He said as he put my arm over his shoulder and started to rush me to a medic. "I need a medic, now." He yelled. Wolfs looked at us as we passed. They were obviously surprised to see me there alive.

"Hutch, why are you screaming?" I heard a voice I recognized as Candu's call out. He came out of a building and froze when he saw me getting rushed to the medical bay. He just stared as we ran by.

Soon we reached the medical bay and I was immidietly taken to the procedure room. Then they knocked me out with some drugs.

I awoke to what seemed days later. My head was hurting like crazy. My vision was blurry. All I could see were black figures standing around me, and moving. I could hear them making noises but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I felt really disey also, the room was spinning. I just couldn't handle it anymore and I passed out again.

I again woke up later. This time I didn't feel disey, I didn't have a headache, and I could acully see. I looked around and what I saw brought a smile to my face. My whole team Hutch, Candu, Scar, and Claw where all there sleeping. It felt nice knowing that I had such loyal friends and companions. They were even more to me than that, they were my family.

I pushed myself into a sitting up position slowly, for I was really soar. I looked over a Hutch who was the closest one to me and grabbed him by the arm and started to shake him. "Hey, wake up." I told him. He groaned and liked up. He stared at me for at least ten secondes before his brain comprehended what was going on. "McCabe!" He yelled. That woke up the other three who shot their heads up. They looked around confused until they saw me sitting up in my bed.

They rushed to the sides of my bed. "Are you ok, how do you feal?" Hutch asked. "I feal like shit." I told them. "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Candu said. I knew he was just jokeing but I felt like messing with them like old times. I looked over at him with a seriouse face,"I think I deserve to be like this. I've been kept as a prisoner of war for more than two weeks. I've been fed trash food, haven't had a good rest, they tourcherd me. Then I was shot in both legs. You think that was a good time." I said getting in his face. He looked scared, maybe even terrified. He studered out words to scared to speak strait. The others also had a look of scardness on their faces.

Thats when I just started to laugh. "You guys should have seen the looks on your faces, priceless. Man it never gets old messing with you guys. By now you would think you would be able to tell when I'm seriouse and when I'm joking." "You are a cruel, messed up wolf McCabe." Scar said. "its good to have you back." They all agreed and we shared a laugh.

"So how long was I out?" I asked. "About two days. Not that I blame you, considering what you went through." Hutch said. I nodded. "Hey Hutch, did you guys find a burnt body that looked like me?" I asked. He sighed,"Yah, that's why we thought you were dead. Your family, friends, and Humphrey still think your dead. Only this base knows that your still alive." He told me. "Yah, but soon the whole world will know about you." Candu said. "And why's that?" "Dude, you know the rules. You've been severely injured and you are not fit for combat. Once the next plane gets here your on your way back to America." Candu told me. "And when you get back you'll be awarded the Purple Heart, and The fricken Medal of Honor!" Claw said. That got my attention. "Who's hold on, I get the Purple Heart because I was injured while in service, but why the Medal of Honor?" I asked in shock. "Because after you were taken the commander asked us what happened. I told him you saved that family from the enemy and you practically saved all of our life. As requirements for the Medal of Honor you showed courage, self sacrifice, and you went beyond the call of duty." Hutch said.

I was speechless. I never thought in my life that I would be awarded such an award. I mean it's the Medal of Honor, that's the highest medal you can get in the military. "That was my exact reaction too." Candu said with a laugh.

Thats when we heard someone clear their throat. We turned to the wolf who made the sound and found it to be our commanding officer. "Sir" we said as we saluted. "At ease." He told us. "You four out of here, I need to speak to McCabe alone." He said sternly. "Yes sir." They said as they left.

Then the Commander came up to me. He looked at me blankly for a bit but then smiled. "It's good to have you back." He said. "Good to be back, hell anywhere but there is better." I said as I plopped back down on the bed. "Yah I bet, I wouldn't know though." "Let me just tell you this, You know the man you said and I quote 'War is Hell?" I asked him. "Yah it was General William Tecumseh Sherman. One of the best generals of the Civil War." He said. "Right, well let me tell you that I have been to hell and back."

"Right. Now I know you won't want to talk about it, but we need to know the location of the building, what they did to you, all of the details. After that you will be sent back home. And in a week and a half you will be reviving your medals." He told me. "Haha, where do I begin?"

I explained to the best of my ability where they held me. The hell I went through in that place. All the details from my capture to my escape. It was very hard trying to explain all of it without getting lost in my nightmarish thoughts. All the things that happened to me. It seems as its worse when I got out of their and I'm remembering it.

I finished telling him everything I could tell without getting to lost in my thoughts. He just had a look of sympathy for me. "I am so very sorry. You are to good of a wolf for this to happen to you." "That's the problem with this cruel world. The good have all the terrible things happen to them and the bad get away with mostly everything." I said with a sigh. "There is to much truth in the sentence for my liking." He said.

We sat there in silence for a little. Until another wolf came in. He whispered something into the commanders ear. He nodded, then looked at me. "Your transport has arrived, we need to get you gone ASAP." He said. "But I'm afraid you won't be walking for awhile so you need to be in a wheelchair." He told me. "More sitting, great." I sarcastically said.

I was helped down onto the the wheelchair. Them from the room I was in I was being taken the plane I was to ride home. On my way I ran into my team. "Well I guess this is goodbye, for now." Hutch said sadly. They all looked sad. "Hey guys don't worry, after I'm all healed up and fit for duty I'll be right back." I said. They looked shocked. "Even after what happened to you?" Candu asked. "That's exactly the reason. I'm not going to be one of those wolfs who get barley injured and are sent away and never come back. No I'm coming back to fight this war." I told them. They smiled.

In was then pushed into the plane. I looked back at my team. They stood straight up and saluted me. I saluted them back. The doors to the plane then closed. The plane engines started and the plane took off. I knew the flight was going to be awhile so I just lied my head back and fell asleep.

"Sir, sir." I heard. "Who, what?" "Sir we'er landing." He told me. "Thank you." I said to him. "No problem." He said then went back to the cockpit. I stretched out my muscles and did my best in trying to wake up.

Soon I felt the plane touch the ground. I was back on American soil. I was in a country I would die for to protect. This was where I wanted to live for the rest of my life, settle down in this country, and have my children born in this country. The plane came to a stop. Then the back of the plane opened. I rolled the wheelchair out of the plane and onto the assfault. I took in a deep breath. Man was it good to be back.

I was now currently in Seatle so I could visit my foster parents and surprise them of my survival. I was rolled off the runway and into a parking lot where a car was waiting for me. I was helped into the car. I closed the door and buckled up.

"Where to sir?" My driver asked. I smiled. I told him an address. "Yes sir." He said as he took off towards my foster parents house. I could not wait to see the looks of shock, confusion, and joy on their faces.

We were driving for about an hour until we came to a stop. On my way there I decided to change into my Millitary uniform. I was helped out of the car and put into my wheelchair. I rolled up to the front door and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door and waited for it to be ansewed.

Secondes later a pure brown wolf opened the door and came out with his head down, obviously he was tired because it was early in the morning. I smiled,"Hello dad." I said. His head imidiatly shot up and it was like he had slept for days. He just stared at me for awhile. "McCabe, is that you?" He asked in pure shock. I just chuckled at his actions. "Yes, in alive and feeling really good. Well except that I was shot in both legs and I won't be able to walk for awhile." I said. "Bu…but we saw your body, you were dead, fried to a crisp." He said with tears in his eyes. "What you saw was a trick from a very evil wolf who took an innocent wolf who looked like me and burrned him to were you wouldn't be able to get a DNA trace. You would have to do it off appearance. And when people looked at him it looked like me so you thought it was me." I explained to him.

He just looked at me still in pure shock. That's when he ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "I've missed you so much." He said to me. "I've missed you too, along with mom." I said. "Man, will everyone be in for a surprise." "What do you mean 'everyone'?" I asked. "You see, your funeral was supposedly yesterday. And everyone you know came down for it. That includes Humphrey, his friends, and his step dad." He explained to me. "Where are they now?" "Sleeping, I meen it is six in the morning." I nodded.

"Come on get in here. I'm going to get everyone else and bring them to a huge surprise!" He said as he left upstairs where all the rooms were. I looked around my old house getting reacquainted with my surroundings. It has been so long since I had been in this house. I think it's been close to two years. All the familiar things of the house, it all looked the same as when I left. It didn't even look like anything had moved.

Minutes later I heard voices upstairs. They sounded tired and not in a good mood, considering that they had been woken up early. "Why are we up so early?" I heard someone complain. "Because I wanted to show you all a giant surprise that will blow your mind and being you happiness." I heard my foster father say. "What could be so great about it?" I heard a voice I imediately recognized as Humphrey's say from the room right next to the one I was in. "Why to see the most important person, that's why." I said half laughingly.

By that time everyone was in the room. And everyone was wide eyed and filled with confusion and shock. All except for Cole(McCabe's foster father) that is. I smiled at them. "Hello my friends." I said. They just stood there not doing anything, just staring. It was starting to get a little occurred. "Is it something I said." I laughed.

Thats when Humphrey came out of the crowd and walked up to me. He looked at me and seemed to be examining me. Then he spoke,"No, it can't be you, your dead. We saw your body. We buried you, your 10 feet underground right now." He had tears running down his face. My face turned seriouse. "Humphrey look at me." He looked directly into my eyes. "Remember when we first met? I found you behind a bush in your hiding spot crying because you got hit by that woman. I was knew and you didn't want to get to know me because the other pups thought I was weird. But I didn't care I wanted to be your friend so I took you camping. While camping a cougure came out of nowhere and I scared it off. And I told you something remember?" We then both simotaniosly said,"If you are ever in trouble I will be there to help you. Maybe together we can survive this game of life." We both smiled. He then brought me into a big hug,"I thought I had lost you." He cried into my chest. I just let him cry into me.

A little while later he got off of me. "What happened to you, how did you survive. If that wasn't you we buried who was it?" Humphrey asked. "Whoa Humphrey, let me just tell you the while story, now where to begin…"

I explained to them all the events and things I experienced while being held as a prisoner of war. All the things that happened to me from being captured to my escape. It was still hard to even talk about it. There was no doubt that that experience would haunt me for many years to come. Just all the terrible things that had happened to me, just sends shivers up and down my spine.

It took me about an hour an a half to completely tell them what happened. "Then I got here to you guys who thought I was dead. Acully probably a lot of wolfs think I'm dead. The only people who know I'm alive are the people back at the base, probably the president, and you guys. Only a handful of wolfs know I'm alive. I'm basically a dead wolf walking." I said half talking to them half just talking to myself. "Yah, this is just so much to take in." Humphrey said. "I have a question, why would the President know your alive?" David asked. "You guys haven't heard yet?" they just shook their heads. "I'm going to meet the president in three days to revive two awards, the Purple Heart, and The Medal of Honor." I told them. That time it made their jaws drop. "That's amazing." Cole said. Everyone agreed.

"I think we have all heard enough about me for now, what has happened while I was gone?" I asked. "A lot of stuff has happened, and I meen a lot." Humphrey said. "some good, and some not so good." "What do you meen by the not so good?" I asked. He sighed,"First off, and this is a kind of good bad thing but mostly bad, I saved a persons life. They got shot I caught the shooter treated the wolf as best ad I could and she lived." Humphrey told me. That shocked me,"You must be a mad wolf to have chased down a wolf with a gun, but you're still a hero!" He smiled. "And the other bad thing is about Kate." He said looking down depressed. That got my compleate attention. "What about Kate?" I asked. "Well we went camping, and while we were camping she wandered off alone. When I tried to find her I just couldn't, until I heard a scream from her. I rushed to where she was and saw that she had been attacked by a bear. I scared off the bear and we got her to a hospital but right now she's in a coma and we don't know when she will be up." He said on the verge of tears.

"I am truly sorry about I'm sure she will be fine. We just need to hope and pray for her." I told him. I am religious when it comes to these kinds of situations. When I first came to my adoptive family I really didn't care. But when the first Sunday came up they took me to their church. Cole and his wife Mary are Mormons. I had heard of Mormons before but really knew nothing about them. The first couple of times I went to the church I didn't really care for it, I just went to make my foster parents happy. But soon I began to acully believe in it and after that I used my religion in many situations.

"Yah. Hope and pray." He repeated. "Well I know I just got back, but I am hungry and tired. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to get something to eat then take a nap." I said as I left to the kitchen. I made myself a quick sandwich, ate it, then went to the guest room downstairs. I hoped rolled my wheelchair into the room and up next to the bed. I climbed into the bed and fell quickly asleep.

A/N: THERE YOU GO. FINALLY GOT IT UP AND IT IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER WITH MY RECORED OF 6,320 WORDS. I KNOW IT HAS SOME BORING PARTS IN IT BUT I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING TO FILL IN THE SPACES. BUT ANYWAY GLAD I FINALLY GOT IT UP.

PEACE OUT


	16. Chapter 16

HUMPHREY'S POV:

Today has just been mind blowing. I just found out that my best friend, my brother is alive after I thought he was dead after a week. I couldn't believe it. When I was told he was dead I wept like a little pup. I cried for hours and I was a mess. Plus before that Kate was sent to the hospital after a bear attack and she is still in a coma. It was a miracle. I was overjoyed.

McCabe just went to sleep and I couldn't blame him, he went through hell. He must of been beyond exhausted. But I was just glad to see him back and alive. And to find out that he was being awarded with two medals. I was so glad for him, he really deserved it after what he did.

I really can't describe in words have overjoyed I am. I was just so overwhelmed and part if me was just no comprehending what was going on. I was spaced out on a couch just looking in to the distance thinking. I guess the others saw me because David was waving his paw infront of my face. "Humphrey!" He slightly yelled. "What?" I asked in a daze. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yah, just letting all tog this seep in. It a lot to take in." I told him. "Alright, just makeing sure you're alright." he said as he left me alone.

"Gosh, I got to tell people about this!" I heard McCabe's step mom say. She got out her cell phone and opened it to call someone. I heard her dial a number and she put the phone up to her ear. But she put a confused look on her face. "Weird, no service." She said. "Here use my phone." Cole said. She tried it but came out with the same results. All of our phones were acting like that. Even the house phones. This was getting extreamly weird.

"I'm going to go to the neighbors and ask to use their phones." Mary said. She went to the front door and opened it. But standing in the doorway were two wolves dressed in black suits. "That will not be necessary." one of them said. We all got startled. "What do you mean that won't be necessary. Who are you, and what's going in here?" Mary asked. "Well you see, we are people working for the government. And I'm afraid we can not let you tell anyone about McCabe being alive." He said. "Well why not?" Cole said getting mad. "Because we have a proposition for him, and it won't work if everyone thinks he's alive." He said. "What kind of proposition is this?" Cole asked. "Sorry sir but that is classified information." "Of course it is." Cole said sarcastically.

"So where is McCabe?" The other wolf standing there asked. "he's asle…" Mary started but was interrupted by McCabe,"I'm right here." He said. "Aww, McCabe. Now that you are here we need to talk to you." One of the wolfs said. "Ok, Where do talk? He asked. "Somewhere in private." "you got it, just follow me." He said motioning them to follow him. They did so and he led them into the guest room. I heard the door close behind them.

"What do you think that is all about?" Andy asked. "I don't know." I said.

We all just sat around and talked for awhile waiting for McCabe to get done with those government wolfs. I had no idea what they wanted with him but I bet I wouldn't find out since it was classified information.

They had been in the room for about two hours. I occasionally heard screaming from either McCabe or the other wolfs. They were arguing. About what? I had no idea. But they had been in that room for a long time. But soon after two hours they came out. They all looked satisfied with something. "We'll be seeing you soon Mr. Walker." One of them said. "I'll be there." McCabe said back as the government wolfs left.

McCabe sighed. "Well, what did you talk about. Or is that classified information?" Cole asked. "Acully, I can tell you some things. Since you know stuff already." He told us. "Are you going to tell us or not?" Andy said. "Fine, sheesh. So what he said that since I am pronounced dead, when I get back up in my feet I will be put into a certain group of wolfs in the military." He explained to us. "That's really all I can say. But there is one more thing. You can not tell anyone I'm alive, or else all of you will be put into prison for being a terrorist." He said. "How would telling people your alive be an act of terrorism?" I asked. "Because what I will be doing is very top secret. It is very important that you tell no one for the nations and my safety." He said to us. After a bit of negotiating we all agreed that we would never tell of him being alive unless given permission.

"But what about your awards?" Mary asked. "Those will be given to me at another time when I come out of the shadows, or I really do die." He said. We all nodded are heads. "What about all the others who know your alive?" David questioned. "They are being sworn to secrecy just like you, and they will have the same consequences just like you if the tell anyone." He explained.

"So you'll be gone again just like that?" I asked. "Yes, but don't worry I'll be fine. I've already been through the worst." he said. "But we have this time with each other. I say it will be two weeks before I can walk again." He told us. "And I will spend that full two weeks here." I said. He smiled,"I wouldn't want to spend it any other way." He said.


	17. Chapter 17

2 WEEKS LATER/ HUMPHREY'S POV

The two weeks that McCabe has to spend with us is now over. Like he said he had entirely healed over the time. Now he would have to leave and do some sort of top secret stuff for the US military. I had no idea what it was and probably would never find out.

It really sucked that he had to leave. But I am glad that I got to spend the past two weeks with him. It was nice to talk to him again. It was just like old times when we would just sit down and talk to each other about random things.

David, Andy, and Smitty all left a week and a half ago. Earl drove them back to Jasper them came back. The three wished that they could have stayed but there parents were told that they would be back on that day. So they couldn't stay. I was kind of glad they went back for two reasons. One, I got to talk to McCabe alone. I always liked just talking to him it just felt better than talking with anyone else. And 2, because they would tell me what was going on with Kate. Unfortunately she was still in a coma.

It has already been three weeks since she was in a coma, I am worried that she will never wake up. There are only two things I really think about anymore. It's if Kate will ever wake up, or if McCabe will be alright back on the battlefield. I was just so worried for both of them. I loved both of them uncontrollably. McCabe is a brotherly love, and Kate I love love her. Love her with all my heart and what happened to her kills me. But all I can do is hope that she will be okay.

Right now it was about Two in the morning. We were in McCabe's foster parents car on our way to a US military base. Why so early? Because we couldn't let anybody, or anything see McCabe. I was with them so I could say my goodbyes to him before he left again. This time he said he would be gone for years. It really sucked that I would not see him for years but I would hopefully manage it.

We had been driving for about an hour. All this time no one had said a word. It was silent, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the car driving. I looked over at McCabe and saw him looking out of his window. He seemed to be in deep thought. He was just staring blankly out of the car in deep thought. I didn't really blame him. I would be thinking a lot too if I was about to do something for years without seeing familiar faces on dangerous missions. I could only wish him luck.

After about another half hour of driving we finally pulled up to the main gate. We stopped and a wolf in uniform walked to the drivers window. "State your business." He said. "Come to the back window." I heard McCabe say. The wolf did so and McCabe rolled down his window. "Oh, you! Yes come right in." He said as he signaled another wolf to open the gate.

The gate was opened and we drove in. We then were told to follow a jeep. We followed it for about five minutes until we came upon a plane. I heard McCabe sigh as he got out of the car. I followed him out of the car. He got his stuff out of the back of the car and took it to the back of the plane. There he gave his stuff to another wolf who took it and put on the plane. I walked over to him. He was hugging his foster parents and just got done. He then looked at me and half smiled. "Well Humphrey, I guess this is good bye for now." he said. "Yep." we then just stood there in an awkwered silence for a little.

"Im going to miss you." I said running up to him and bringing him into a hug with tears in my eyes. I wouldn't see him for years. He returned the hug. "Don't worry Humphrey it will be alright. You just need to do one thing for me." He said. I looked up at him wanting to hear what he had to say. "I need you to stay strong. No matter what happens I need you to stay strong. Can you do that for me?" He asked. I nodded my head,"Yah McCabe, I can do that." I told him. He smiled,"Good." He said.

Than from behind me I heard someone clear their throat. I stopped hugging McCabe and turned around to see a male wolf. "Now I'm sorry to break this moment up, but McCabe it's time for you to go." He said. "Yes sir." McCabe said. "Good bye Humphrey." He said as he left for the plane. "Good bye McCabe." I said as I saw him get into the plane.

I watched as the plane started up, went down the runway, then took off into the air. I watched it until it was out if sight. I sighed and went back to the car where Cole and Marry were waiting.

They drove back to the house. It was about four-thirty when we got there. I walked in to the house and went to the room I had stayed in while here. I lied on the bed and went to sleep, for when I woke up I would be going back to Jasper.

I woke up three hours later to Earl shaking me. "What?" I asked sleepily. "It's time to go." He said. I sat up in the bed and yawned. "Ok, I'll get my stuff and meet you in the car." I said. "Sounds good to me." He said as he left the room. I got up and stretched my body. I had already packed my stuff the day before so all I had to do was take it down to the car. All it was, was just a medium sized suitcase.

I picked it up and took it down stairs and out to the car. When I got to the car I saw Earl putting in his bag in the back if his car. I took my bag and also put it in the back. "We'll leave right after we say goodbye to Cole and Marry, and thank them for letting us stay." He told me. I nodded.

We finished packing everything and we went back into the house. In the front room was Cole and Mary there waiting for us. They had smiles on there faces. "Well, I guess we'll be off." Earl said. "It was great having you here, both of you." Cole said. "Yep, we loved your company." Mary said. "Thank you for letting us stay here." I said. "No problem, you guys come back anytime." Cole said. "Thank you, and goodbye." Earl said. They said goodbye too, and Earl and I walked out of the door. We got into the car and left. It was going to be about a twelve hour drive, so I figured I should just sleep as much as I could.

12 HOURS LATER

I has been awake for about three hours just starring out of the window watching the scenery fly by. I listened to music as I starred out the window. I was just relaxing. The past weeks, not including the two weeks I was with McCabe, were hard on me. I just wanted to relax and forget all about it.

I started to see familiar scenery come into view. I was entering Jasper. I let out a sigh of relive, happy to finally be home. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew I was going to go to the hospital tomorrow and check on Kate. Hopefully by tomorrow she would wake up.

We soon drove into our driveway, it was 9:54. Earl told me that he would get all of the luggage and bring it in, while I could go inside take a shower and go to sleep. I thanked him and did just what he said. After I showered I put on some boxers and just plopped down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**"A brother may not be a friend, but a friend will always be a brother."**

**-Samuel Richardson **


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up the next day to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I groaned and turned it off. I set it because I wanted to get up early and go see Kate. I still couldn't get over the fact that she got attacked by that bear, just so tragic. Why did it have to happen to her.

I sat up in my bed and let out a yawn. I then got up and went into my bathroom. There I took off my clothes and then went into the shower. I turned it in and let the water run down my fur. It felt so relaxing. It was good to be back home.

After a little bit I got done in the shower and got out. I dried off then put on some clothes. After I put my clothes on I went downstairs. I went straight to the kitchen. I then got some pop tarts out of the pantry. I just grabbed them and grabbed the keys to the F-150 Raptor. Earl had just gotten this car before we left. He said his old truck just gave up on him so he got a new car. And I wasn't complaining I liked the car.

I got into the car and started it up. I backed out of the driveway and started to drive to the hospital. I decided to plug in my iPod into the radio. I then turned it to one of my favorite songs 'Make it stop' by Rise Against. I liked this song a lot. Like most songs this had a meaning in it. What this song was about was the 10 suicides in September for kids being bullied. Now I can relate a little to that. Being bullied and almost killing myself. Even though those kids were bullied for being homosexual. It's just sick how people can be so cruel to each other. But that doesn't mean the people who did the bullying couldn't change. Take Jordan for example. He drove me to death and now he's one of my best friends. The world works in weird ways.

The song ended just as I came into the Hospital parking lot. I found a parking space close to the front and parked the car and got out. I walked up to the hospital and went through the doors. I made my way to the front desk. There, their was a old brown colored wolf looking at a computer and typing some stuff. I walked up to the front desk. She looked at me with a smile. "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked. "I would like to see a Kate Roberts." I told her. She looked down at the screen typed in some stuff. She then looked back at me. "Seconded floor, room 102." She told me. I smiled,"Thank you." She smiled back. "No problem." She said as she went back to her computer.

I made my way to the elevator. Just walking and surveying my my surroundings as I made my way to the elevator. It was very familiar. Of course it would, it's the same one I stayed in. Plus I had visited Kate many times before, and have made my way down this hallway many times before. I finally made my way to the elevator and got in. I pressed the button to go to the seconded floor. I waited patiently tapping my foot on the floor of the elevator waiting for the doors to open.

The doors eventually opened and I stepped out. I walked down the hallway to the seconded door on my right. I opened the door to the room and went in. Inside I saw Kate lying in her bed peacefully. I walked over and sat down in a chair next to her bed. I looked at her pitying her for having this happen to her. I let a lone tear escape my eye as I took one of her paws into mine.

"I really miss you Kate. I know you probably can't hear me, but I just wanted to tell you that. I mean I just got you a couple days before the incident. And now I may never be able to see that smile of yours again, or hear your wonderful voice. Or even your laugh. I guess I'm just saying I love you." I told her, more talking to myself since she was unconscious. I let a few mor tears escape my eyes. I wiped my eyes with my paws and stood up. I put Kate's arm back on her bed. She just looked so peaceful. I stood right next to her bed looking down at her. I leaned in close to her and kissed her cheek, then I whispered into her ear,"always have, always will."

I then stood up straight. I sighed and walked back over to the door. I took one last look back at her then I sighed. I opened the door and began to walk out of the room. I started to close the door, but before I closed it all the way I heard a week voice call out,"Humphrey." And I immediately recognized it as Kate's voice.

I quickly looked back into the room and over at Kate. When I looked at her I was filled with joy and my eyes filled up with tears of joy. I saw Kate with her eyes opened smiling at me. I ran over to her and hugged her. She laughed a little and hugged me back. "Wow, someone's a little exited to see me." "You have no idea." I told her. "What I was only out for what three days, a week at most." she said to me. I looked up at her shaking my head no. Her smile disappeared. "How long was I out?" She asked. "You've been out for about three weeks, I thought I had lost you. Everyone thought you would never wake up." I told her. "She just had a look of pure shock on her face. "Well, isn't that something." She said. "Yah." I said back.

"Well, I should probably get a nurse or doctor in here." I said as I walked over to the door. I opened it and peeked my head out. I looked around and saw a doctor over to the left of me walking away. "Hey, Doctor." I called out. He turned around. "Yes?" "This wolf in here is awake. She's been out for three weeks." I told him. He immediately started coming to this room. I opened the door for him and he came in. He went straight over to Kate and started to ask her questions and do what his job was.

I took this time to call Kate's parents and inform them. Unfortunately I didn't have a cell phone, so I had to go back to the front dest to use a phone. I went back to the elevator and got in going down to the ground floor. I walked out of the elevator and went straight to the front desk. Still sitting there was the same middle aged wolf. "Can I help you again?" She asked. "Yah, can I use the phone?" I asked her. She smiled and handed me the phone. I dialed Kate's house number which I had memorized, and no that us not creepy, I memorized all of my friends numbers. It rang a couple of times before someone picked it up. "Hello." I heard a voice I recognized as Eves say. "Hey Eve, this is Humphrey." I said. "Oh hello Humphrey. What do you need?" She asked. "I'm just calling from the hospital to tell you that Kate is awake." I told her. After I said that I heard nothing. "Hello? Hello?" I asked. Still nothing. "Hmm, weird." I said.

I gave the phone back to the wolf at the front desk and thanked her. I then went over to the elevator and pressed the button to call for it. It came down after awhile I got in and went up to the second floor. When it made it there I got off and went over to Kate's room. When I got in there I saw Eve, Winston, and Lilly in there. I looked back out the door and then into the room. "What the, how did you get here so fast?" I asked her. "We took the stairs." Eve said. I was still confused but just shook it off. I went over to Kate and stood by her bead with her family.

"How do you feal?" Eve asked her. "Well, I've defiantly been better." She said. We all chuckled. "Yah, I bet." I said. We all talked for awhile, that is until the doctor came in and said that visiting hours were over. We all turned to Kaye and said our goodbyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." I told her. "Looking forward to it." She said to me smiling.

I left the room, went to the elevator, used the elevator, then exited the building. I walked to my car and got in. I turned it on and left to go to my house. I got there in about ten minutes. I parked my car in the driveway and turned the car off. I got out and went into the house. I got to the kitchen because I was hungry and went to the pantry. I found a quick snack to fill me up until dinner. Earl was at work right now so I was home alone. I didn't know what to do, so I just decided to go watch some tv.

I got into the TV room and turned on the TV. I changed the channel to find criminal minds on. I decided I would wach this. I watched it about half way through until my eyes started to close and I fell asleep.

I woke up later to the sound of the door opening. I looked over the back of the couch to see Earl coming in with some bags in his hands. "Hey dad." I said. "Hey Humphrey. I heard that Kate finally woke up." He said. I smiled,"Yep, when I was in there too. It's great to be the first person to see her awake." I heard him laugh from the kitchen. "Love sick much?" Hd asked. I blushed a little. "Maybe." I said to myself. "Heard that." He said. "Yah, yah, yah. Anyway, what's for diner?" I asked him. "Some spaghetti and cheese." He told me. "Sounds great." I said back.

The rest of the night was pretty boring. I just ate dinner, watched a little more tv, then I just decided to go to Bed. I was really tired today for some reason. I got into my room, plopped down onto my bed and instantly fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

KATE'S POV

It was surprising to me that I had been out for about 3 weeks. I couldn't believe that, it only seemed like it was a couple days to me. But I guess time just seems shorter when you're not conscious. It just seemed so unreal. But enveryone that has come in here has told me that I indeed have been unconscious for about three weeks.

While talking to the doctor a little while ago I asked when I would get out of here. He said that they needed to keep me in for a couple more days then they would release me. I was glad that I would be able to go home. And when I got home I was going to take a shower, I reake. I guess that's what happens when you're in a bed for as long as I was. It sucked that I was out that long. I probably missed a whole lot of stuff, plus I had lost about a forth of the time for summer vacation. The worst part about that is that it went by really fast. Those are moments I will never be able to get back, which sucked really bad.

Right now I was just lying in the hostpitaile bed doing nothing. It was 10:30. I sighed out of boredom. What was there to do while being trapped in a hospital bed. That's when I remembered that mom had brought me my laptop from home. She brought me over a lot of my stuff to keep me entertained. That included my phone, iPod, and laptop. I opened my laptop and was thinking of what to so. I decided that I would go to Youtube and look up some music videos. I went to the website and typed 'music' into the search engine. I scrolled through the choices until something caught my eye. I clicked on it and I went wide eyed at what I saw. I grabbed my phone and started to dial a number.

HUMPHREYS POV

I was in my kitchen eating some breakfast, enjoing the peace and quiet of the day. It was really peaceful. The sun shinning throgh the windows makeing the room look golden. That was one of my favorite things about being in the kitchen when the sun first came up. Then I heard the phone start to go off. I sighed,'so much for the peace and quiet.' I thought to myself as I walked over to the phone and saw it was Kate calling. "Hello this is the Smith's resedence, this is Humphrey speaking. How may I help you?" I said jokingly. "Well that's another way to say hello." laughed Kate. I chuckled a little. "So what's up?" I asked. "Ok, do you have a computer with Internet handy?" She asked. "Yah, why?" "Go to it and go on YouTube." She told me. I started to go over to my computer. I got on to YouTube,"Ok I'm here, what is this about?" I asked her. "Just type in 'pool party singing'." She told me. "Why?" I asked in curiosity. "Just do it." She said in annoyance. "Fine, fine." I did as she said. I searched it and the first thing that I saw come up caught my attention right away.

I imidiatly clicked on it and what I saw made my jaw drop. It was at the end of the year party in my backyard. It was when I was singing. I looked down at the amount of views and went wide eyed. It had twenty-three million views. I looked at the comments. They said stuff like,'Holy crap this guy is amazing!' And 'Who is this guy. He rocks!' and a bunch of other great reviews about me. Was I really that good, I guess so.

"Humphrey. You still there?" I heard Kate ask. "What, oh, yah I'm still here. This is amazing." I said in pure shock. "I know, looks like you're famouse Mr. Smith!" Kate said chuckling. "I guess so." I said back. I continued to read through the comments and mostly all of them were good. Some said I wasn't that good, or said I sucked. But every wolf has their own opion. But I still could not belive that people thought I was that good. I mean, I'm just your every day ordinary wolf. I would of never thought this many wolves thought that I was good.

I continued looking at the video for awhile while also talking with Kate on the phone. We talked about me being an Internet sinsation and about how she was feeling. Then she brought up a very hard topic to talk about. "So, while I was out was there any word about McCabe?" She asked me. That caught me off guard. This would be hard. I didn't want to lie to Kate, but I also don't want to go to jail for giving away American secrets. I just chose what would be the least harmless answer. "Umm, yah. He's dead." I said. I heard her gasp. "What, How?" "He was tourcherd then burned alive." I told her faking being sad, since he wasn't acculy dead. "Thats horrible. I'm so sorry." She said sadly. "It's ok. He's in a better place. And I know he wouldn't want us to mourn over his death." I told her. "Ok, again I'm sorry." "It's ok. I'm slowly getting over it." I told her.

"Hey I think I'm going to come over to the hospital to come and see you. Is that ok?" I asked. "Of coarse it is. You can come over when ever you would like." She said. "I'll be right over. Bye." I said. "Bye." She said back. I hung up my phone. I then looked back at the computer screen and laughed to myself. 'If I can make it. Anyone can' I thought to myself.

I then got up and walked over and grabbed my keys off the counter. I walked out to my car and got in. I put the key in the ignition turned it, and the car roared to life. I backed out of the driveway and started to drive to the hostpital.

I got there in a matter of minutes. I turned of the car and got out. I locked the car and headed over to the entrence of the hospital. When I got there I went straight for the elevator and went to the second floor. I waited in the elevator until the doors opened. I got out and went straight to Kate's room. I knocked on the door just in case something was happening in there that she didn't want me to see. I laughed to myself 'I have such a dirty mind'

"Come in." I heard Kate say. I opened the door and entered the room. "Hello beutiful." I said to her while closing the door behind me. She giggled. "Hey handsome." She replied. I walked over to the side of her bead. "So how are you feeling?" I asked her. "I'm feeling fine. Way better than yesterday. They even said I would be able to leave in about two days." She told me excitedly. "That's great. And I can see you're excited about it. I would be too, if I was stuck in a bed for three weeks. But anyway I am glad that you're ok. You have no idea how depressed I was. I mean first you almost die, then I find out McCabe is dead. It was just horrible for me." I said speaking softly out of sadness. "Hey, at least I'm fine. I know it must be hard for you to lose someone close, but you need to focus on the good things in life." She told me trying to cheer me up. Honestly I had no idea why I was sad. I mean McCabe's not really dead. I guess it's because I just can never speak of him until I'm told I can, which really sucks. But that's just a curse put on me that I can't get around so I'll just have to deal with it. "Ok, I'll look on the brighter side of it. Man where were you two years ago." I said jokingly. She just glared at me. "Still to soon?" I asked. "It will always be to soon, I just wish that you would stop talking about it." She kind of pleaded to me. "Ok, I will."

After I said that there was an awkward silence. I then decided to speak up,"So do you think you could walk if you tried?" I asked her. "I don't know, but I could try. If you helped me." She said starting to sit up in her bed. I walked over to her and started helping her out of her bead. "Now just take it easy." I told her getting her to her feet. "Now, Im going to let you go. Try and keep your balance, then when you think you can walk over to me." I told her letting go of her. I started backing up and I saw Kate wobble a little from being off balance. But that's what happens when you don't walk for three weeks. I walked all the way to the other side of the room. I saw that she had gained her balance. "Ok, now walk over to me." I told her. She started to take little baby steps over to me. "Good good, see you're getting the hang of it. Again." I said smiling at her. After a couple more baby steps she started to take larger steps. Soon she made it to me. "There, now was that hard?" I asked. "A little. But I'll be walking normally again in a while." she said. I nodded.

"Ok now lets get you back to the bed." I told her. We walked over there and she got back in and lied down. I looked at my watch and it was twelve-o'clock. "Hey, I'm going to go get something to eat. Want anything?" I asked her. "Hmm, can you get me a snack wrap from McDonalds?" She asked. "Sure, I'll be right back." I said as I left the room. I made my way out of the hospital and to my car. I got in, turned it on and made my way to the nearest McDonalds. I turned on the radio and there was a news repot on it. 'In the city of Jasper a new gang has risen. They are said to be dangerous and it is unwise to travel alone. Again they are very dangerous and are not to be messed with. It is said that they have stollen military equipment and vehicles. They are a high threat and the police will do there best to contain the violence. That's it for the news. Have a good afternoon, and be safe' then it went back to playing music. 'Well this is great. I'm living in a place with a dangerous gang with stuff from the military' I thought to myself.

I continued to drive until I came upon the McDonald's. I went through the drive through and ordered some food. After I got my food I checked to make sure it was all in the bag because a lot of the times you don't get everything. Luckily it was all there and I drove off back to the hospital. I got back in no time and went straight to her room.

I went into her room and found her watching tv. I brought her over her food and we began to eat. "So how's your food?" I asked. "It's good, for fast food." She said. I chuckled at her response. We finished eating and I threw our garbage away. Then we just started to have random conversations. We talked for what seemed like minutes except it was aculy hours. I looked down at my watch again to see it was ten-o'clock. 'Wow, time sure does fly!' I thought to myself. I stood up and stretched. "Where you going?" Kate asked me. "It's late, I should be getting home." I told her. "Couldn't you stay the night here, with me?" She asked. "Well, I guess I could. Could I use your phone to text my dad and tell him I'm staying?" "Sure!" She said handing me her phone. I started typing words in,"You know, you really need to get your own phone." She said teasingly. I rolled my eyes. That was not the first time anyone had told me that. I finished and sent the message. A few moments later I got a response telling me that it was ok. Kate was really happy about that.

I took the chair next to Kate's bed and sat down in it. I then leaned over to Kate and whispered in her ear,"Good night, I love you." She smiled. "I love you too, Humphrey!" She said as we both fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The weeks passed by and everything went back to normal. Kate had gotten out of the hospital and went back to her normal self doing her normal stuff. When she first got out if the hospital it felt weird for her to be walking around again. She had been stuck in a hospital for three weeks so of coarse it would feel weird to be out and about again. But she got used to it again and went back to being her normal self.

Also, Kates and my love grew for each other. I stayed by her side the entire time she was recovering. She said that I didn't have to be with her all the time and said that I should go hang out with my friends, but I told her that I wanted to stay by her until she was fully recovered. So she just let me stay by her and take care of her. Her family would tease us saying that I was like a servant to Kate. Which I didn't mind. I loved her and would do anything to help her, even if I was her servant.

After Kate fully recovered, which took a couple of weeks, we went back to our normal life's. I went back to hanging out with my friends accompanied by Kate. We did all sorts of things over the summer. We went swimming, played games, went to concerts, and just had a great summer. The first part of the summer was not the best start, but after that it couldn't have been better. I got to hang out with my best friends and my girlfriend. What more could a wolf ask for. I couldn't believe that less than a year ago I had no friends and was treated like dirt, to being one of the most popular kids in school. It was amazing, and I was very grateful. And I had my friends to thank. Without then I would still probably be a social outcast.

Another thing I did over the summer was I went to Phil's trial. It was a very hard thing for me to do. Going back and seeing one of the main people who made my life a living hell, and the person who would leave me mentally scared for the rest of my life. I had to go to his trial and testify against him so he could be locked up for a very, very long time. Luckily I had my friends and Earl there to help me through it. I did testify against him and he was sentenced to prison for 20 years to life for child abuse and rape. I was probably never going to see him again. And I was glad I would never have to see him again, he made my life a living hell. Home is where you're suppose to go to get away from the dangers of the world. But back then for me, nowhere was a safe place.

My friends found out that I had turned into an Internet sensation, and they were all both jealous and happy for me. They took it as this big thing saying I should use this to become known all over the world. They said I could be the next big thing. I just laughed and told them that's not something I would be interested in. They all thought I was crazy not to take advantage of the situation, but they all let it go.

My friend Garth also did something big over the summer. It doesn't really seem to big but for him it was. He admitted his feelings towards Lilly. He took her out to a nice dinner and there he told her that he loved her. And she couldn't have been happier because she loved him right back. Now they are the new happy couple on our group of friends. Yes them getting together wasn't as dramatic as ours, since when I admitted my feelings towards Kate I stopped a shooter and saved someone. But that doesn't mean it's any less important.

The others haven't found anyone yet. But that doesn't mean they won't. They are very good and nice wolves. They will eventually find their love. Until then they are stuck watching the ones who have couples.

In present time I was just waking up. I sat up and yawned while stretching out my arms. I moved my body to where my legs where hanging over the bed. I looked around my room for no particular reason, just surveying my surroundings. I then got out of my bed and walked into my bathroom. I undressed and climbed into my shower tuning it on and setting it to the perfect temperature. I let the water run down my fur soaking me. I felt relaxed, I felt at peace. After I got done washing my fur and all of my body I got out of my shower, dried off and then got dressed. I put on some black shorts and a white t-shirt since it would be a little hot today.

I walked out of my room and down the little hallway to the stairs. I walked down stairs and went straight to the kitchen. There I could hear sizzling and I could smell the sweet smell of bacon. My mouth started to water as I entered the kitchen to find Earl cooking me breakfast. I walked over to him and leaned against the counter next to him. "You know you don't have to cook for me everyday." I told him. He smiled,"But I like cooking. Didn't I ever tell you I used to be the main chef for a very successful restaurant?" He asked me. That caught my full attention. I looked over at him,"No you never told me about that. Why did you stop if it was successful?" I asked him. He stared at the food he was cooking. Obviously he didn't want to talk about it.

After awhile of silence I started to blackout of the kitchen. "It was a family business." He told me. Now it made sense, he ran the restaurant with his wife and when she died he could stand keeping it open. "Ok, sorry I brought up the subject." I apologized to him. "It's alright, now come and get your breakfast." He said. I walked over and grabbed my plate of food. I then walked it into the dinning room and sat down at the table soon followed by Earl.

"So, you nervous about today?" He asked me. I shook my head while eating. I swallowed and spoke. "Why would I be nervous. It's just like any other time. Plus I have friends this time. So it won't be all that bad." I told him. He nodded. We continued to eat until I was finished, then Iwent to my sink and washed the plate and put it in the dishwasher. I walked out of the kitchen and over to a closet. There a grabbed some stuff along with my car keys which Earl handed me. "Thank you. And I'll see you later this afternoon." I told him exiting the house and heading towards my car. When I came around the cornor and my car came into view I also saw something else. It was beautiful and breathtaking. At least that's what I thought about Kate.

"Hey Kate. Whatcha doing here?" I asked her. "Just going to get a ride with my boyfriend, if that's ok?" I smiled,"Of coarse it's ok, hop in!" I told her unlocking the car. She jumped into the passenger seat and I went to the drivers side and got in. I started the engine and started driving.

"So you ready?" Kate asked. I nodded,"Of coarse, there's nothing to be worried or nervous about." "Yah, but everything will be new and different. Dosent that make you even a little bit nervous?" She asked me. I shook my head,"nope." she shrugged and said ok.

We drove a little bit longer and then came to a stop in a parking lot. I looked over at Kate,"Reay?" I asked her. "Ready!" She told me nodding. We then gave each other a little kiss then got out of the car. Then we faced a building that we haven't seen all summer. Today was the first day of school as a junior for us.


	21. Chapter 21

Paw in paw, Kate and I started walking over to where our group usually met. I hadn't seen any of them for about two weeks due to doing stuff that involved getting back to school stuff and their family's wanting to spend time with them for the rest of the summer. Not that I minded, I get to see them all the time at school. It was better than what I used to do.

Kate and I walked around for awhile getting the occasional "hello" from people. It was good to know that I had friends, heck when you grow up the way I did your grateful for anything food that comes into your life. Especially when you usually had bad things happen in your life. But that is all in my past and I hope it stays in my past.

Soon I spotted our friends. I nudged Kate and pointed over to them. She smiled and we started walking over to them. They spotted us and waved. We waved back. But as I was waving I got punched square in the jaw and fell to the ground. "Oww" I said. My friends were immediately at my side. I looked up to see Alex smirking at me. I sighed,"What do you want?" I asked. He laughed,"Nothing but satisfaction." "Satisfaction of what, being an ass?" Kate said. I laughed at her comment and so did some others around us. He scoffed,"No, the satisfaction of seeing you in pain." He said. "Well, that's not much of a life. What did you do all summer, plan everything out for the whole year to try and make me suffer?" I chuckled. He growled at me. "Oh you'll see. This year will be just as miserable as the years before." He then left.

My friends lifted me off the ground. "You alright?" David asked. I nodded,"Isn't that a way to start out the school year?" I joked. The others laughed.

We the talked amongst ourselves, talking about our summers even though we mostly knew what everyone did for the summer. But our conversations soon came to an end when the bell rang signaling for us to go to class. We all said goodbye and headed to our lockers. I walked alone to my locker since it was away from everyone else's. I got to it and got what I needed and put away what I didn't. I closed my locker only to be surprised with Kate standing rright there. I jumped back a little,"Holy crap Kate, give me a heart attack." She chuckled. "Come on, we're going to be late for class." She told me. I nodded and we headed for class. Kate and I had a couple of classes together and we had lunch together.

We got to our first class which was Algebra II. We walked in and on the boared I saw written 'Sit anywhere.' I smiled and saw Kate also smiling. "So where do you want to sit?" I asked her. "Hmm, how about there!" She said pointing to two empty seats next to each other in the second row. "Fine with me." I told her as we walked over and took our seats. We then started talking to each other while we waited for the teacher.

Minutes later the teacher came rushing in. "Sorry I was late. I live about five miles away and the speed limit the whole way is 15 miles an hour. My car got a flat though and it took about fifteen minutes to replace it. So since that happened approxamantly how long did it take me to get here?" He questioned. Wow, already starting with questions. Oh well it's basic math. I raised my paw. "Yes, Mr. Smith." He said pointing at me. " About 45 minutes." I told him. "And how did you get that?" He asked. "Easy, first you divide five by fifteen which would give you .33 or 33 minutes so I just rounded it to thirty then you add fifteen and you get forty-five." I explained to him. He smiled. "Very good. Now that that is over I will begin to tell you the class rules. But first my name is Mr. Ramirez." He said as he turned to the board and began to write down his class rules. Which is what he did most of the class just learning his rules.

Class flew by and soon the bell rang for us to go to our next class. I packed up my things and headed out of the class with Kate by my side. "Humphrey." I heard someone call to me which made me stop in my tracks. I looked back and saw it to be Mr. Ramirez. I told Kate I would see her at lunch since that was when I next saw her. We said goodbye and I walked over to Mr. Ramirez. "Yes, sir?" I asked him. He has a smile on his face. "I just wanted to tell you I'm glad to have you in my class. You are a very clever young wolf, and I bet you'll grow up to be a very important wolf." He told me. I smiled,"Well, thank you." "no problem, oh and tell Earl I said hi." I raised and eyebrow,"You know Earl?" I asked him. He nodded,"He's my cousin." He told me. That caught me off guard. "Really, well ain't that something!" I said. He chuckled,"Yah, now get to class before your late." I nodded and then left.

My next class was science. The same thing happened in that class as well, we just went over the rules of his classroom just as each teacher does every year. That was the same thing in my next class which was P.E. not anything else.

After P.E. was my lunch period. I put all my stuff in my locker and headed to the cafeteria. On my way out of the cornor of my eye I saw someone running at me. And I saw it to be Alex. I sighed and just as he was about to punch me I ducked and turned to face him. "Can't a wolf go eat without being harassed. And are you stalking me 'cause where ever I am you seem to be." I chuckled. He growled a bit,"You know I will give you credit, you are a pretty tuff wolf. But that does not mean I have to like you." He said getting ready to hit me again. Just then I saw David, Andy, Smitty, Garth, and Jordan sneaking up to Alex and his group while Kate and Lily just stood back. "You know it's not wise to attack people with strong friends." I told Alex. He scoffed,"What are those idiots going to do to me." he laughed. I smiled,"This"

Alex was then grabbed by the shoulders and thrown to the ground by Smitty while everyone else took care of the rest of his group. "Now stop trying to hurt me 'cause you're just hurting your self." I told him as h got up and walked away mumbling stuff to himself.

"Ok, now that that is over, where do you guys want to eat?" I asked. They shrugged,"K, guess its my choice. How about subway?" They all thought for a seconded then nodded. "Sure lets go." David said. We then walked out of the school and went to our cars. Kate, David, Andy, and Smitty came in my truck, while Garth, Lilly, and Jordan went in Garth's car. We all headed out of the school parking lot and headed to Subway. On our way we talked a little about random topics. We stopped the conversations when we go to the restaurant. I parked the car and turned it off. We all got out of the car and headed in met by Garth, Lilly and Jordan who had beat us there and were already ordering.

I waited until my turn then I had them make my sandwich. I got it and went and sat down with my friends. "So, did you guys here?" David questioned. We shook our heads,"Hear what?" Garth asked. "Well I heard in my foreign language class that theres a wolf coming to our school from Russia. Siberia if I heard right." He said. "Hmm, that should be interesting. Did your teacher say when he or she will be here?" I asked. "The teacher said he should be here in the next week or two." He said. I nodded,"Well hope he will like it here. It's a nice place if you get with the right crowds." I said. They nodded,"Yah, I just hope he doesn't run into Alex and his group of wolves, that would not be a warm welcome." Andy said. "Yah, Alex would torment the poor kid." Jordan said. "And I know how that feels, not a good feeling." I said taking the final bite of my sandwich. They nodded in agreement. Normally when I said something like that Jordan would put his head down in shame, but he knows I forgive him. Still I can tell it hurts a little to be reminded of what he did.

"Well, better to get back to school. Don't want to get in trouble on the first day." I said getting up followed by everyone else. We hopped into the cars and headed back to school. We got there in a matter of minutes just as the bell rang. We all got out of the car and headed to our classes. Kate and I again had this class together which was history.

Kate and I made it to our class and sat down next to each other. The teacher came in and started off right away with telling us the rules and getting all the boring stuff out of the way. This class was just as boring as the others. With about five minutes left in class the teacher said we had time to talk amongst ourselves. I turned to Kate and we started to talk. But early in the conversation she brought up a topic I wish she hadn't. "Sorry for bringing this up but I just wanted to know how you feel about McCabe's passing?" I sighed. It was really hard for me to lie to her about McCabe. I didn't want to lie about anything to her. "I'm doing fine better than I thought I would be." I said. She smiled,"Well that's good. I'm glad you're ok." That's when the bell rang. I said goodbye to Kate as we left for our final classes.

Both the classes were exactly the same as the others, Boring. Only talking about the rules. Luckily time flied and school was over. When the final bell rang I got out of my seat and went out of the classroom and went to my locker. I did everything I needed to do in my locker and closed it. But again when I closed it I was surprised with Kate being right there. I jumped back again. "Geez Kate, you have to stop doing that." I told her. She only chuckled. "Come on, you're my ride home and my mom does not want me home late. You know the consequences if that happens." I shivered at the thought which just made Kate laugh. "Now come on." She said. I did what I was told and followed her out to my car.

We got in and went home. The drive was silent just us savoring the moment of each others company. Soon I reached Kate's house and dropped her off us kissing each other before she left. I then backed up and came into my driveway. I got out of my car and went inside to be met with a delicious smell of steak. "Mmm, steak smells great! What's the occasion?" I asked Earl. "Oh just being reunited with a very special person in my life! Come and see." He said calling me in from the other room.

I walked into the kitchen and what I saw surprised me. "Mr. Ramirez, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh just seeing my cousin again. Earl and I were very close when we were younger." He said. I nodded my head. "So, you staying for dinner?" I questioned him. He nodded his head,"Yep, it'll give me time to catch up with Earl." He said.

Soon dinner was ready so I took a seat at the table. Earl passed out the steak and we began to eat. I didn't really say much while Earl and Mr. Ramirez talked which I found out his first name was Gabe. After I finished eating I excused myself from the table. I said I was going to go to sleep early tonight. They said goodnight and I left upstairs and went in my room flinging myself onto my bead and falling asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up in a cold swear panting. I looked around my room to see everything normal. I let out a sigh. I hadn't had that dream for awhile. It was the one where Phil killed everyone important to me. Why I had that dream again was just a coincidence, hopefully.

I got up out of bed and did my morning routine. After I did everything and got dressed I went downstairs. As I got to the bottom of the steps I could smell something good in the air, which meant Earl was cooking. I raced into the kitchen and found Earl frying some bacon and making pancakes. "Good morning dad." I said. He turned to me and smiled. "Good morning Humphrey, sleep well?" He asked me. "Yep." I lied not telling him I had that dream again. "Good, and you came down just in time. food is ready." he said taking the bacon and pancakes of the frying pans and putting them onto plates. I thanked him and walked over to the table. I sat down and began eating this delicious food.

After I got done I took my plate over to the sink and washed it off. I then went over to the closet where I kept all of my school work. I pulled out everything that I needed and closed the closet. I grabbed my car keys and began walking to the front door. "Bye dad, see you later tonight." I told him. "Bye, have a great day!" He shouted back.

I stepped out of my house and closed the door behind me. I walked over into my driveway and standing at the passenger side of the door was Kate. I smiled and walked over to her, giving her a kiss when I got over to her. "Mornin beautiful." I said. "Mornin." She said back. "Guess I'm giving you another ride to school." I chuckled. "Yep, got a problem with that?" She asked. "Not at all." I told her walking over to the drivers side and unlocking the doors. We both got in and buckled up. I started the truck and backed out of the driveway then shifting into drive and taking off towards the school.

Kate and I didn't have a conversation on the way to school, just having each other there was good enough for the both of us. We shared an unbreakable love. Nothing could get in our way of happiness. We loved each other to much. Either that or she just pitied me and was doing this to make me feel better which has come up as a possibility in my head a couple times. I mean she was the most popular girl in school and I was a no one. And when I admitted my feeling for her after I attempted suicide she said yes. It was a possibilitie, but it was low. She was to kind to do that to me.

Soon I pulled into the school parking lot and parked. Kate and I got out of the car and started walking to our groups usual meeting place. I put my arm around Kate while walking towards our destination. Soon our friends came into sight. I smiled, but they didn't see me yet. That gave me an idea. I told Kate to go over there and I'd be right there. She did not knowing what I was going to do but knew if would probably be funny. As she turned around I hid myself behind some passing people. I walked next to them making sure my friends couldn't see me. I saw Kate get there. They said something to her and all she did was shrug her shoulders. Guessing that they just asked where I was.

MO walked around to the back of the group. Right behind them was a bench that played a vital roll in what I was about to do. When I knew that they weren't watching or paying attention to their surroundings I silently started to run over to them. I raced over there not gaining any of their attention, that was until I shouted at them and right as they turned around I jumped onto the bench and pushed myself up doing a front flip in the air yelling "comecauisie!" Then landing in the middle of the group. I looked up at them seeing them all shocked. "Was there any reason you just did that?" David asked. "Yep, for fun and laughs." I laughed out which they soon joined in. "You're crazy." Kate said. "Yes I am." I told her putting my arm back around her.

People around us looked at me like I was crazy for a seconded until they just laughed it off and continued to do whatever it was they where doing.

My action seemed to be the highlight of the moment because nothing really interesting happened after that. We talked about random things, we talked about our new classes and wether we like a teacher or not. Everything was going fine until I heard a ruckus coming from a little ways away. "Hey guys did you hear that?" I asked. They looked at me and shook their heads. I started walking and told them to follow me.

We walked a little distance until we came upon a circle if people. Some were cheering others trying to stop whatever was happening. I moved right through the group getting people out of my way and when I got to the front of the group what I saw made me furious. Alex and his little group of friends were beating up another wolf, and he looked new to the school. Next to him was a girl being held by more of his friends, she was probably guiding him around.

I walked into the circle and whistled gaining Alex's attention. He turned and faced me where his face was met with my fist. He was sent flying back and was knocked to the ground. His friends saw this and were about to attack me but that's when my little group came to the rescue. "Now all of you get out of here." I bellowed. Everyone turned and walked away as if nothing happened. Alex was picked up by his friends and they walked away glaring at us as they went.

I walked over to the wolf who was being comforted by the she-wolf. The male wolf was grey like me except he had a black muzzle while the she-wolf was pure white. The white wolf I had seen before but the other one I had not. I bent down and looked at him. He looked over at me and I offered him my paw. He took it and I helped him up. "Are you ok?" I asked he nodded his head. "I'm sorry about him, he's the ass hole of the school. You're new here right?" I asked him. He nodded his head again, he wasn't very talkative. "That explains it. He's just trying to show dominance over you. Typical high school stuff." I chuckled. He also chuckled a bit. That's when the she-wolf stepped in between us. "Thank you for helping. That was very brave of you." She said in a Russian accent. "You're very welcome. And have you always gone to this school?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Then why have I never talked to you?" I question. "I don't know. I'm not really the one who likes to talk. My accent usually drives people away." she said a little sad. "I think it's cool." I told her. "Really?" She asked her eyes lighting up. I nodded. "The names Natalia." She said extending her paw. I took it in mine and shook it. "Humphrey."

"But that's enough about us, who are you?" I asked pointing to the mystery wolf. "My name is Nikolai." he said softly with the same accent as Natalia. "You are also Russian?" I asked. He nodded his head. "That's cool." I told him. He smiled a little. "Come on, lets go meet my friends." I told them. They nodded their heads and followed me about fifteen feet to where my friends were. "Hey everyone, I would like you guys to meet Natalia and Nikolai. Natalia and Nikolai this is David, Andy, Smitty, Lilly, Garth, Jordan, and Kate." I said introducing everyone. They all greeted each other and after that things just took off.

Everyone got to know each other finding out as much as they could on ten minutes. It turns out Nikolai was the exchange student that David was talking about yesterday. And Natalia had lived here her whole life, she just didn't do much. It was interesting hearing about them especially when they said it in Russian accents. That was the best part. I think it was safe to say that we all became instant friends.

But like all good times it came to an end. The bell rang signaling us in to another day of school.


End file.
